Harry Potter and the return of the king
by SheraCullen
Summary: After almost four years in the magical world Harry as found that it is the magic that chose the wizard and his destiny was not only to defeat Voldemort. Magic works in peculiar ways that some would say it has a mind of its own.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this once, right now, and this goes for every other chapters for the duration of this story: all recognizable character and scenes from the Harry Potter series is the explicit property of J.K Rowling.  
**

**Summary: After the first Tri-Wizard Competition, Harry learns that magic works in peculiar ways. He was chosen to not only defeat Voldemort but lead the magical world in the greatest challenge they would ever face. But every warrior needs something worthwhile to fight for and Dumbledore was right, love is Harry's "power he knows not."  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Isn't it beautiful Harry?"

Harry was startled from his trance like state. He was staring at Hermione when she softly whispered her question.

It was the first thing she said to him since she found him. They had both ditched their dates for the Yule Ball an hour ago. Harry because he was feeling restless and wanted to be alone and Hermione because she saw Harry leaving and was worried about him.

The two teens strolled around the castle in silence.

Hermione, sensing that Harry wanted to think after she finally caught up to him, didn't say anything to him, she simply followed behind him in their aimless walk which eventually lead them to the Astronomy Tower were they saw the full moon on display.

The scene was beautiful and captivating.

Most of the castle was illuminated and the lake shimmered as it gently lapped onto the surrounding banks.

But Harry wasn't looking at this instead he was captivated by the beauty that was standing beside him. As soon as they stood before the open window of the tower everything that was plaguing Harry seemed to vanish and was completely forgotten as he looked at Hermione and the way she was illuminated by the natural light.

It took a couple of seconds for her question to finally penetrate his mind.

He tried to respond, really he did, but for some reason what he wanted to say was lodged in his throat and instead he sputtered incoherent syllables making Hermione turn from the view of the moon to look concernedly at him.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked the making of a frown upon her face.

Harry was yet again transported to the plain within his mind, trying to work out _why_?

Why after all this time he had never seen it before.

_She is beautiful_ he thought with a sigh, which immediately followed by the thought of him just now noticing her. After all, they've know each other almost four years now and she has been one of the closest person to him, _why now? _

"Yes it is beautiful." He finally got out.

_You're beautiful_ he thought, smiling as her face lit up at his response.

She turned back to the night sky with a soft smile on her lips, a smile that was so pleasant yet enchanting and sweet.

Her lips were calling to him to kiss them and it seems that the longer he stared at them the impulse he had to kiss her grew, until it became something he couldn't control. He was losing it, he chided himself.

_She's your best friend…nothing more._

But the argument was weak in comparison to the sudden feelings that were growing in intensity inside of him.

A resolution was made without his consent, and if he was asked what had happened he would never be able to say just what had made him move. For he didn't command his body to turn, he never told his arms to reach for her, turning her to face him, holding firm to her waist and her delicate face, he never told his head to move towards her lips and he certainly never told his lips to kiss hers.

_Amazing,_ he thought with his eyes closed.

He was consumed in bliss, so consumed that he never felt the startled jerk of Hermione's body or the stiffening of her lips. He never saw her eyes widen in surprise as his was closed but he felt the very second that she began to respond to his intrusion, with warmth and vigor…and _longing_?

He was right, he mused while savoring her very sweet lips and as he had just now come to realize were very soft as well.

He didn't know how long they were there, kissing as if there was nothing in the world but them.

He for once in his life felt that the world had finally aligned itself and everything was has it should be for him.

They carried on, getting familiar with the shape, the texture and taste of each other's lips until they felt that if they didn't stop soon their lungs would collapse from a lack of air.

They pulled apart, gasping.

Both inhaling deeply, staring at each other with unbelieving eyes that seemed to ask _did that just happened?_

Harry was the first to recover, opening his mouth to apologize, completely misinterpreting the look on Hermione's face, but was startled as he felt a shape tingling in his hand. He brought his hands to his face, shocked to see them with an eerie pale glow.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked with a hint of fear in her voice after noticing his hands when he brought them up in between them.

"I don't know Her…mi"

He didn't get to finish his reply as a piercing scream ripped from his throat shattering windows and doors around them. In fact it seemed that throughout the entire castle structures not made of concrete were being destroyed.

Hermione ducked to the ground covering her head from the splinters and glass flying all around her while she heard Harry screams intensify to a point that she thought he would definitely lose his vocal cords. Risking a glance at him she saw that the glow around his hands had now covered his entire body and he arched as if he were a bow being pulled taut and ready to fire.

An unseen force began to push at her, pushing her away from Harry in a wave like motion.

The light, now as bright as the midday sun, began to leave his body in waves and pulsing as if it was a beating heart. It swept across her caressingly, warming her to her very core, lingering only a moment before it spread throughout the tower, swiftly engulfing everything in its path.

The outward pulsing of light increased as Hermione stood from the ground.

The force that previously held her away was gone now but she was transfixed where she stood as she saw Harry slowly rose off the ground, no longer screaming but still pulsing, in fact no sound could be heard as his arms and legs began to spread wide with his head held back.

He started to spin, slowly at first then gradually going faster until his form was completely obscured by the now blinding light.

Hermione raise her arm to block most of the intensity from her eyes while trying to continue to watch but the light was too bright to the point that it was unbearable.

She turned her face towards the now glassless window and saw that the light from Harry had consumed the entire grounds as well. From her view point it was as if the light was spreading across the whole country, every area as far as the eye could see was lit up as if it were day instead of night.

The image was magnificent and had captured her entire focus in that moment, which had prevented her from seeing that the light had now centered on Harry's heart before completely sinking into him.

It was the thud from Harry's body falling to the ground that alerted her back to the situation at hand. She ran to him lifting his head and shaking him slightly to try and wake him up. She could hear the sounds of approaching footsteps rushing towards her but was too scared to even acknowledge whoever it was as it appeared that Harry wasn't breathing.

Voices were all shouting, concerned and afraid, asking question after question the closer they got. She ignored them however and tried to push air into Harry's lungs then pump his heart.

"What's going on here?"

She didn't look up, she knew that voice well.

"Headmaster Dumbledore" she said during the silence that descended after he spoke, "get Madam Pomfrey!"

"Miss Gran…"

"I SAID GET MADAM POMFREY ITS HARRY, HES'S DEAD!"

* * *

**A/N  
**

**This is my first attempt at writing and publishing, please be honest not cruel.**

**Thanks!**


	2. The awakening

**The awakening**

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as light penetrated his lens, momentarily clouding his vision. The first thing he noticed when he was finally able to open his eyes fully was that he could see.

He could really see.

Everything was crystal clear, sharp and focused.

He recognized that he was in the hospital wing, it must have been well past or almost noon as the whole room was illuminated from the glare of the sun that filtered in from every window, that seem to have been missing…well, their window.

It was quite peculiar, as every opening now had thick black drapes, drawn to the side.

Harry placed his hands to his face, checking to make sure that he was not wearing any glasses and that the eyes he was seeing with was not enhanced in any way.

He was thrilled to discover that he was indeed seeing the world for the first time through his own eyes and it was the clearest he had ever seen in his memorable life.

However with this discovery came the questions, what was going, why was he in the hospital wing and where was Hermione?

There was no one else in the room, some how he could tell, but he knew that someone was out in the corridor, which served as a waiting area, sitting on one of the benches provided.

Once he became aware of this person it was as if every cell within his body was telling him to go to this person; that he needed to be near this person no matter what.

Just as he was about to get out of bed to go outside there was a shuffling of feet and in walked Hermione.

_It was her_, is body was telling him to go to her he thought.

The happiness that he felt at this realization was quickly replaced by anger when he saw the condition that she was in.

She looked as if she hadn't slept in days, her complexion was so pale she almost looked as if she were dead, especially with the dark circles around her eyes and the dull tone of her lips which where a far cry from how he remembered them last night.

She didn't noticed that he was up yet as her head was held down while she slowly dragged herself towards him.

Harry couldn't take the way she looked anymore and wanted to know immediately what was wrong "Hermione." he said, but he startled both himself and her as the sound of his voice was completely different from how he remembered it.

It was as if his voice had matured over night, a bit deeper and smooth…almost velvety, if that could be used to describe the sound of a voice.

Hermione's head had jerked up, she was staring wide eyed at him, about a million emotions running across her face, the most discernible being disbelieve and then relief.

After a couple seconds she ran towards to his bed, launching herself into his arms that were wide open to catch her.

She was whispering his name over and over, clinging to him as if he would disappear right out of her arms.

Harry was too stunned by the feel of her body on his, she felt very good in his arms if not a bit lighter than he thought she should be.

It was her nearly silent sob that finally prompt him to ask "Hermione, what's wrong, what happened to you?"

She didn't answer his question though, only sobbing a little louder which really made Harry start to worry even more. "Hermione…Mione, you have to calm down and talk to me. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Hermione slowly let go of Harry moving to face him, she saw how concerned he was for her and felt completely relief and happy to be talking to him after all that had happened, his shortening of her name was all but forgotten in her haze of happiness. The concern she heard in his voice, his beautifully altered voice, gave her the courage to speak but the first thing that came out of her mouth was "Harry, you were dead."

Harry was speechless.

He was not expecting her to say that to him.

Granted he was in the hospital wing…and come to think of it he wasn't quite sure why, the only explanation he could come to was that something had happened to him last night in the tower. The last thing he remembered was the weird glow of his hands…and then nothing. He simple couldn't remember anything else.

Hermione lift herself out of his embrace to sit at the side of his bed, she was looking at him sympathetically. Pain and remorse was etched all over her face.

"You must be joking right" he finally said, "I'm right here so I couldn't have died, you know that no one can come back from the dead." he said lowly, after all he had intimate knowledge of this fact.

Hermione shook her head "You were Harry, for almost a day in fact, they were going to take your body to St. Mungo when you suddenly start breathing again."

"But that's not possible Hermione…" He interrupted looking unconvinced at her words.

Harry's refusal to believe what she was saying made Hermione come to the conclusion that he might not know what had actually happened to him the night of the ball.

"Harry you don't remember, do you?

"Remember what"

"The night of the Ball, tell me the last thing you remember." she said.

Harry looked down to his lap; now that she mentioned it he did remember the Ball. What he wasn't sure about was if he should bring up the kiss they shared just in case she was angry with him about.

Thinking about that kiss made him forget everything else.

It was magnificent, the happiest memory of his entire life. If he had to cast the patronus charm that kiss would be the one good memory he could count on.

"We were walking," he started after some time had passed, "then we ended up by the tower. It was a full moon and I couldn't resist, you were so beautiful and I kissed you." He said this while raising his head to see the beautiful smile she always smiled just for him.

Hermione was enthralled, the more he spoke the more enraptured she became in him. His voice had changed, she knew it would after the blood curdling screams that came from him that night, but she had not expected it to sound so beautiful, so mature, _so sensual_, a slight flush creeping up her neck at the last thought.

Harry broke her reverie when he said "And you kissed me back," he smiled shyly at this, but then he frowned as he added "then there was that weird glow from my hand...after that nothing, I can't remember anything. I only know I woke up today feeling better than I have ever felt."

With this her suspicions were confirmed, so she picked up where he left off, telling him everything that had happened after that

"...then the Headmaster brought Madam Pomfrey but I wouldn't let you go. They couldn't get me to let you go, so she performed her diagnostic test with you in my arms. She checked for every sign of life Harry, she even checked your magical core, there was nothing. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had to levitate us both here, I held on to you the whole time praying in spite of what they all said, not willing to let you go, not willing to believe that you were actually gone, that you actually left me."

Hermione's voice had gradually become no more than a whisper by the end, but in the silent room it was as if her words echoed off every surface.

She cleared her throat, silent tears running down her face as she continued her voice a little stronger

"Then you woke up...well, your heart started to beat again. I heard it as Professor Snape was getting ready to drag me off you. I wasn't aware of anything going on around me, my only concern was you at that point, but when I heard your deep intake of breathe and felt your hand grasped mind that's when I became aware of what they were actually planning to do. They were going to take you to the wizarding morgue and they had to get me off you but I wouldn't let go. Madam Pomfrey rushed to you when she saw that you were breathing, everyone became still at that point, waiting and then she turned and said you were alive again. At those words I collapsed and I woke up two days later."

She started to play with the hem of her skirt, needing the distraction to not look in Harry's now smoldering eyes.

"You've been in here almost a month now, they've postponed the second task, well Professor Dumbledore had to beg them to, and everyone agreed after he pointed out that you might really die this time if you weren't able to compete."

Harry was lost in his thoughts. After hearing everything Hermione said the one thing that concerned him the most was that he felt as if he went to sleep last night and just woke up back today.

To him it was only one night not almost a month and there was no ill feeling, no dread, just a sense of peace and tranquility, in fact it was as if everything was as it should be just as it was when he and Hermione had kissed.

"You know Hermione", he said, "I think everything will be O.K. from now on."

Hermione's head flew up at the calm way Harry was dismissing everything she said "Harry how can y…"

"Mr. Potter you're finally awake." Madam Pomfrey had entered the room at that moment interrupting the stern lecture Harry would have received.

"Miss Granger, may I examine him now?" The prim mediwitch asked standing opposite of Hermione.

Not awaiting an answer she began moving her wand in some very intricate way nodding and hmm-ing at the apparent, to her at least, readings she got.

"Mr. Potter I assume that Miss Granger has informed you of the events that has occur since your…accident." She pause seeming unsure of how to proceed but pulled herself back together and said, "You have made a complete recovery, although the circumstances of your condition was very remarkable. And I wish it were the same for Hogwarts, it appears that there is no one that can repair the damage that was caused to the castle that night."

"What do you mean Madam Pomfrey?" Harry was confused. _What damage_?

"Harry, all the windows and doors were shattered and no matter what Professor Dumbledore has done they can't be repaired," Hermione said.

Harry suddenly looked towards the windows. She was right and he had notice the absence of the windows and doors earlier.

"I did this?" He asked, turning back to look at Hermione who was now standing at the foot of his bed.

She slowly nod, "It has been quiet drafty in here but all the students have only been here one week now because Professor Dumbledore had sent home everyone and the Beaubaxton and Drumstrang students stayed in their vessels. The only reason the Governs allowed the school to open back was because of the competition."

Harry closed his eyes as Hermione finished speaking. Guilt beginning to consume him as he thought about what happened to the castle, but before he could become completely submerged in depression and negative feelings he felt himself being pulled.

Whatever was going on took less than a couple seconds but Harry was sure that he had been 'uploaded' with information. He suddenly knew things, so many things, so much that he was sure that his brain could hold that much and as soon as he thought that he found himself standing in an entry hall.

He slowly turned around taking in the ancient look of the structure he was in. It was opulent and everything seemed larger than life as if he were in a giant's home.

The hall suddenly shimmered into gold and Harry saw it shift and found himself in a massive library.

He was awed and…enlightened. He suddenly knew everything and a feral grin graced his lips.

He blinked and found himself back in the infirmary.

Looking up at Hermione, he knew that both she and Madam Pomfrey weren't aware of what had just occurred.

He smiled, knowing that from now on everything would be all right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Purpose of a key

**Thanks to all for enjoying this story so far!**

* * *

**Purpose of a key**

"Madam Pomfrey, I see that Harry is finally awake."

Albus Dumbledore had just walked through the entrance of the infirmary, his sudden appearance drawing the attention of the three occupants.

"Yes Sir, not too long ago actually, he has already been checked, his magical core is back to normal and there was no other injury, in fact, this is the most healthy Mr. Potter has been since he started this school…" she paused, "…his death notwithstanding."

"Very good," Dumbledore replied now standing at the foot of Harry's bed looking from Madam Pomfrey to Hermione, "and Miss Granger I see you are here yet again, you must be quite happy now. However it is not wise to miss meals Miss Granger least you end up in the same condition Harry was in." Dumbledore was looking over the rim of is half moon spectacles at her, amusement twinkling from his eyes.

Hermione began to shift uncomfortable from one foot to the next under the scrutiny she received from everyone. She did not want Harry to know, at least not yet, especially since she didn't have any information to present about what had happened to him, which was why she was missing meals in the first place.

She had spent her meal times with Harry, talking to his silent but very much alive body, only stopping for a sandwich or quick meal in the Great Hall. Any other free time she had she spent in the library trying to find out what had happened but there was nothing there that could explain Harry's condition.

Fear of an unknown attack had made the entire student population ordered home by the Governs the very next day, except for her and Harry because he was still supposedly dead and she refused to leave him.

After Harry had 'waked up' and she had recovered from her two days sleep, she was forced to go home with reassurances from Professor McGonagall that Harry would be kept safe. Her search had continued there but was sourly lacking. The internet was a major disappointment as there was nothing remotely close or accurate about the wizarding world there (she only tired it because she was desperate) and the small collection of magical books she had had nothing that even came close to describe what she had seen that night.

Almost all her time was spent in her room, she had only eat when the pain in her stomach became unbearable or if her parents came and force her out of her room. She knew her parents were worried about her but Harry was more important, everything within her told her so, and especially since she had been there with him and had seen everything that had happened.

After word got out that it was Harry that had cause the damage to the castle the sneers and open hate that was largely reduced after the first task was back with a vengeance especially with people like Malfoy and his continued influence on the _herd of sheep_ that called themselves students of the school.

Luckily no one was hurt that night…well except for Harry...kind of.

He looked pretty well right now.

She was pulled out of her internal reverie when Harry asked "Hermione you haven't been eating?" _Now it all made sense, _that was the reason why she had felt so light in his arms Harry thought.

"I eat…" She tried to protest trailing off weakly, her embarrassment making her cheeks rosy red.

Harry only stared at her sympathetically, knowing that she was lying.

Wanting to take the spotlight off her, he turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked "Can I go now?" He was going to rectify the problem immediately. _Hermione had no reason to be starving doing research for him_ he thought, he already had all the answers anyway.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you are fine now and you seem strong enough, but as we don't know what happened to you I would strongly implore you to be careful for the next few days." She replied.

Harry quickly lift the white sheet off his legs and stood, searching for his clothes to change out of the hospital gown he was in, but came to an halt at the loud exclamation from Hermione.

"Harry, you've grown!"

At this he stood to his full height, out of the crouched position he was in while opening the cabinet by his bed.

"She is right Mr. Potter, you have grown, almost a foot it seems." Madam Pomfrey said scrutinizing him from head to toe. She had realized after her diagnostic examination that a lot had changed about him, but she had not noticed his physical growth while he was in bed. As he stood there it was very much apparent, he was about six feet now she surmised. If she hadn't known that this was Harry Potter she would have mistaken him for his father, James Potter.

"You're about a head taller than me now Harry…and I don't know…I just don't understand what has happened to you." Hermione said this while walking towards Harry. He could see the sadness in her, she really thought she failed him and he wanted to reassure her but now was not the time.

As she stood next to him he saw how much he had grown. Harry was about the same height as Hermione before but now she would have to tilt her head up to see his face fully when they were standing in close proximity.

Dumbledore had observed all of this, seeing the physical changes in Harry and noted the alteration of his voice, making him even more eager to get Harry alone to question him. He knew that that was impossible at the moment as there was no way Miss Granger would let Harry out of her sight and with the way they were both looking at each other Dumbledore suspected that the dynamics of the teens relationship have changed somehow, after all she was his most loyal advocate and she was by his side everyday no matter what.

Dumbledore chuckled internally at the thought that he would soon reap a hefty sum from the secret betting pool that was going on about the two teens among the Professors.

"Yes Miss Granger we would all like to know what has happened to Harry," Dumbledore said drawing the attention of the two teens to him after a moment. "But I am assuming that after such a long sleep Harry would require some nourishment. Please get dressed Harry and meet me in my office," turning to Hermione he continued "of course you are also welcome to join us Miss Granger as the lunch hour is almost over. We can all fuel up and then discuss your condition Harry."

Dumbledore than made his way out of the infirmary, bidding Madam Pomfrey a good day.

Harry stared after him thinking about how inappropriate the man was. He was now aware of a lot of things and actions that many, especially the Headmaster had done against him. What he didn't know was if these actions were deliberate, and if they were Harry would be very pissed at the old man.

The magical world was still so far behind the muggle world in many things, with all its citizen still upholding propriety that came with being in an era where decorum were often times strictly followed.

Albus Dumbledore was not his family nor was he the same age as Harry, which would have been the only acceptable condition for him to address Harry by his first name. And even though he was considered his magical guardian, because of propriety Dumbledore should address him as Mr. Potter in public, just as how he had rightfully addressed Hermione by her family name.

Looking at Hermione brought him back to his earlier intentions and completely calmed him.

"I assume the Headmaster wanted you to both hurry. Go change now Mr. Potter and do be careful, I really do not want to see you back in here for the rest of the year." There was a slight smile on Madam Pomfrey's face that both teens didn't miss as she made her way to her private chamber, which had the same type of heavy drape material at its entrance just like the ones at windows.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other after she had disappeared behind the drapes and burst out laughing. It felt good after all the tension to laugh together and they indulged themselves hanging on to each other.

Harry cleared his throat after he got himself back under control while Hermione was still trying to stifle her laughter, hiccupping softly and wiping her eyes. Harry gentle let go of her and she sat down on his bed, "I'm going to change now." He said to her as he went back to his search for his clothes. He located them and walked around the bed to the bathroom.

There was no mirror in the room so Harry couldn't check his appearance but he really didn't need to as he knew what was going on and he was certain that most everyone wouldn't believe what he had to say…well at least until they saw the records, which would have been updated at the Ministry.

His jeans, jumper and trainers were tighter on him now, but with just a thought they started to enlarge to fit him. _I have to go see Madam Malkin and visit muggle London as soon as possible_, he thought. Maybe Hermione would accompany him he mused…to give advice, of course, but he would just think of it as a date, she wouldn't hex him if she thought that she was helping him he reasoned. For even though he knew that she was the one for him, magically, he didn't know how she felt about him and she had a choice as he would never force her.

Although if he took into consideration the way she kissed him back into account he could say that she did fancy him.

Satisfied with the alterations of his clothes and trainers, he quickly placed the gown in the hamper provided and left the bathroom where he found Hermione standing by the entrance to the infirmary with his belongings. She handed over his glasses and wand as soon as he got to her but he placed the glasses in his bag saying "I don't need the glasses anymore."

She looked up at him "What do you mean you don't need them?"

Hermione had suspected that along with his apparent growth that something had happened to his eyes as well because he never took up his glasses at all since she entered the room, not even when he got up to go to the bathroom, she knew for a fact that Harry was as blind as a bat without them.

"I will explain everything to you later." He said as they both head off to the Headmaster's office.

Hermione knew that he wouldn't talk to her until he was ready so she didn't push him but that didn't mean that she was not worried. Everything that happened has been a big mystery that she couldn't seem to solve and it appeared as if Harry had answers but was keeping it from her.

Hermione was worried, Harry could feel her aura so he slipped his hand into hers, smirking as he saw from the corner of his eyes her head wiping around to look up at him. He held his head straight watching and feeling her acceptance after a moment. She was sporting a shy smile which made Harry's heart swore because he could feel that happiness was slowly enveloping her.

Other than Hermione, Harry had observed the damages to the castle. Now that he was communicating with his magic he felt the ambient magic of the castle calling to him to heal it. It was quite fascinating what had happened to him and the reason why it did in the first place.

He had already accepted his fate, in his mind he would lose everything and he was going to die young. And after the events in the Chamber of Secrets, he had spent the summer trying to figure out why him?

_Maybe_ he had thought _there was something special about him_.

But he quickly dismissed that thought, for if there was something special about him, something that made him as important as the wizarding world seemed to believe he was then he would have never ended up with the Dursleys.

However, the insane obsession that Voldemort had with him and the fact that he had already reappear twice since Harry had re-entered the magical world had only made Harry come to the grim conclusion that Voldemort would always return…for him…and one day he would run out of luck.

He never told anyone this, not even Hermione - the one person he knew he could trust no matter what, as proven by the way everyone turned against him in second year and this year for that matter. Not even Ron, his supposed best mate, stood by him and it was evident if he ever needed any proof of who he could trust, only one person was standing by him now, literally and figuratively.

So he had accepted his fate to die young and in doing so he vowed never to make any lasting relationships that would leave people behind to mourn him, he knew how that felt and he didn't want that for anyone.

Especially the one person he loved in the whole entire world.

Which was why the feelings he had developed for Hermione over the years was always kept hidden and buried deep in his heart and why he never asked her to the Ball. It was those feelings that made him leave the Great Hall during the Yule Ball. They were consuming him, especially after he saw Hermione with Krum and the more he saw her dance and laugh with Viktor the more he became enraged to the point that he felt he would have hex the next person that spoke to him.

Somehow, unconsciously, he had known that Hermione would follow him anywhere and it was no surprise that she had followed him that night. Now that he understood the way magic work he realized that even though he had tried to keep away from her he couldn't…well she couldn't really.

Her magic was an extension of his and it was amazing that they were both presently at Hogwarts at the same time, _it was fate_, and they were supposed to meet to finally bring about change.

And the bond that could be made between them would be very rear and special, if she should accept. Hermione was the key, she was one who would help him to fulfill his true destiny, and her magic had unlocked his true potential, ultimately changing the entire future of the magical world.

This was Harry's last though as they came to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Fortunately there was no one in the corridors on their way and Harry asked the gargoyles politely to let them up. Both teens ascended up to the office and walked through the door-less entry way.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't question how Harry got the gargoyles to open for them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Ruminations

**Ruminations**

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore beckon when he saw both Hermione and Harry hesitate at the entrance to his office.

On returning to his office he had summoned a house-elf to serve lunch for three which was ready and waiting for their arrival.

He had also had a quick conversation with Severus which had yield three drops of veritaserum in both teen's drink, against his better judgment, but Severus was right…_they needed answers_ and if he was going to get any truth today he had to do this…_for the greater good._

Harry and Hermione had both examined the Headmaster's office upon entry.

It looked the same as before, with the exception of the now familiar drapes that were drawn closed and the absence of the noise from the numerous gadgets that the Headmaster had.

One could only guess where those had gone.

"I trust you had no problem getting here?" Dumbledore continued, making a small note to ask after they had eaten how they had gained access from the gargoyle guards without the password.

"Sit and eat, we will have time to talk afterwards."

Both teens looked at the amount of food that was in front of them.

Harry did not realized how hungry he really was until he saw the food which had now completely captivated his attention from the welcoming feeling he felt when he had entered the room.

He felt as if this was his home.

Lunch had been a quite affair with Dumbledore surreptitiously watching both teens as they consumed their meals.

Harry had just drained the last of his pumpkin juice when he felt a calming sensation washing over him. It had immediately clicked what had happened; Dumbledore had given him truth serum.

Harry's magic flared.

Dumbledore watched with increasing apprehension as Harry's eyes began to glow, intensifying its emerald green to a smoldering glare that was directed squarely at him.

There was a loud crackling noise and gale force wind that pulled loose sheets of paper and small objects into a mini tornado around the room, threatening to completely destroy office.

But just as quickly as the eruption began everything went quite.

Everything that was air borne suddenly stopped mid air, suspended and frozen.

There was no sound; no movement whatsoever, Dumbledore was frozen behind his desk just like the rest of his office except for Harry and Hermione.

"Breathe Harry."

Hermione's almost quiet monotonous instruction caused Harry to inhale harshly, he wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath.

He whipped his head around to look at her, not quite sure what to expect really but he wasn't prepared for the fear exuding from her.

Harry slumped in chair.

He had lost control when he saw Dumbledore's motives and manipulations. He had seen it all when they had locked eyes earlier, all of his over one hundred years, his dreams, aspirations, deceit, love…all for the _greater good_ he claimed.

He knew things that he kept to himself allowing people to die when the information could have saved their lives. _Just like he did with my parents_ Harry thought, _and then left me at the Dursley's for __protection_.

Harry was going to kill him in that moment but the hand of reason, known as Hermione Granger, prevented him.

Harry looked at Hermione, _why shouldn't she be scared of me I was going to do exactly what that bastard Riddle has done_.

Her hand was still resting on his shoulder anchoring him, as if to prevent him from slipping back into his rage.

Before he could speak she said in that same monotonous voice "You must learn control Harry, your destiny is not to destroy." She shook her head as if coming out of a trance blinking her eyes rapidly.

Taking a closer look at her Harry realized _she was channeling_!

He hadn't seen it before because he was only focusing on her fear but now he could see it.

Hermione's power was connected to him and because his emotion had spiked to a destructive level at the time, her power must have kicked in to calm him, he theorized.

If he wanted any other proof that he needed her then this was it. He had to tell her now that he loved her, there was no other option for him but her, he knew that now and she would too, soon enough.

He was completely calm and in control, now that he knew that she was the better half of him, the only one who could stop him.

With his new knowledge he mused that the old adage _w__ith great power comes great responsibility_, was pertinent for him from now on but at least he wasn't alone anymore.

Harry took Hermione's hand standing up and bringing her to her feet as well. The fog that had clouded her mind had lift and she appeared normal again. At the questioning look she gave him Harry turned back to Dumbledore and with a single thought it was as if time reverted and everything returned to the way it was before they had lunch.

Dumbledore startled out of his chair drawing his wand before he realized that there was no longer any need for it. There was nothing out of place and both teens where now standing and staring at him, Harry with a blank unreadable expression and Hermione with a somewhat confused but determined expression.

Dumbledore was more concerned with Harry because the display of magic he had just witnessed was definitely from him but how exactly was he able to do it was still a mystery. Severus was right after all but his methods have just eliminated any chance they had of getting to the truth because Harry obviously knew what was going on and had somehow _overcome_ the truth serum, _remarkable_.

He wearily watched as Harry and Hermione turned as if to leave, he was about to call them back when Harry stopped and turned back to him and asked the most unlikely question possible.

"Professor, do you know about the prophecy of the King?"

Dumbledore looked shocked at Harry's question. _How does he know?_

"How do you kno-"

"Just answer the question Professor."

Dumbledore slumped in his chair, the mention of the prophecy making him ignore the commanding tone of Harry's voice. There was in fact a prophecy, a record of it was in every wizarding Ministry throughout the world, and what was strange was that no one knew who wrote the record only that it was there. No one knew exactly what the prophecy said because only those who had been there when the prophecy was given could know it and that was a long…long time ago.

Legend had it that there once was a magical King, this man was the first to have magical powers and was capable to bend magic to his own will, it was also said that he was the one to have taught Merlin, which was why he was so powerful. After Merlin was deemed ready the King had simply vanished and was never heard of again until the prophecy was made that the King would return.

But no one knew who made the prophecy or who it was about. What they knew was only rumors and speculations about a magical King, someone with the power to control all form of magic, someone who could end them all, and if half of what he had heard was true then he feared the worst for the magical world. _No one person should have that kind of power_, Dumbledore thought.

Dumbledore stood and walked to the closed drapes, moving them aside slightly to permit some air. He was feeling agitated by the scrutiny of the two students awaiting his response. He needed time to think. He had always wondered about the prophecy, for there was many who made false claims professing to be the King. He had even hoped that he was the King so that at least there would have been a good man to be in control of the immense power that was spoken of, but as the years rolled by he knew that he wasn't and his hopes had then been to at least live to see this King, _the things he could learn from this person_ he thought. But over the last eighty years there wasn't any mention of the prophecy, and almost all the remaining wizarding family had seemed to forget about it all together.

So how had Harry come by this information? He grew up in the muggle world and only spent three years in the magical world, if any student was talking about it he would have known from the portraits and Harry was busy with the tournament..._unless!_

Dumbledore suddenly turned around and looked at Harry "I don't know ho-"

"Professor Dumbledore would you like me to fix the castle?"

The professor's previous indiscretion was forgotten as Harry saw Dumbledore try to make sense of their current conversation. Dumbledore was a strategist, meticulous even to a fault but he was not perfect and his mind had become skewered over the years that he did not even realize that he had crossed the line between dark and light too many time to count.

His conviction of a _greater good_ for all was not bad; it was his means of getting there.

Dumbledore huffed in agitation.

At this point Harry didn't even need to read Dumbledore's mind to know what the man was thinking. Dumbledore was so flustered that his thoughts were practically shouting at Harry.

"Harry what's going on? What's this about prophecy and you fixing the castle?" Hermione asked

But she never got an answer…at least verbally, as there was a slight shake as if the castle had shuddered. Hermione was amazed as she saw the window Dumbledore was standing at began to reform, a noise from the entry way caused her to look around and she saw that the same thing was happening to the door.

Dumbledore could not believe what he was seeing. No one was able to repair Hogwarts, not even him and yet by only speaking the words it's as if Harry had commanded the castle to repair its self.

In practically no time at all the windows and doors were repaired and everything was quite once more.

"It would appear professor that you need some time to think."

The silence that descended after the ethereal sound of Harry's voice was deafening.

Dumbledore stood wide eyed and shocked…speechless at what he had witnessed and the infliction of Harry's tone. Everything was jumbled within his mind, the answer was there but the puzzle was taking a longer time to form the whole picture. Dumbledore looked at Harry and it was as if he was seeing him, really seeing him, for the first time. _The enormous explosion of magic, the physical change, the voice_…Dumbledore saw it then, he had finally connected the dots, his voice was barely above a whisper as he said "You're the King..." shaking his head "but it doesn't make sense." He mumbled.

He looked at Harry peculiarly, trying to connect the truth he had just discovered with the child standing in front him.

"I would suggest _Professor_ that you address me as Mr. Potter from now on, there will be time for us to converse but for now I wish to first speak with Hermione."

With that Harry took Hermione's hand and they hastily left the office, leaving Dumbledore speechless and more confused than ever before.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Acceptance

**Acceptance **

Hermione was brilliant, she knew that of course, in fact everyone knew that and often referred to her as the "brightest witch of her age" but what had occurred in the Headmaster's office had truly confounded her.

She could not solve this mystery, she needed answers.

Harry was still holding on to her hand as they stepped on the staircase leading to the seventh floor. The steps suddenly lurched, propelling them two floors down from their intended destination, which meant they were going to be seen.

They pass by a lot of students and some Professors on their way back up to the seventh floor. Most of the school was out in the corridors marveling at the reappearance of the doors and windows.

Harry, now obviously in good health walking briskly through the crowd, heighten the excitement among everyone gathered around. There was whispering and pointing as they passed, some not recognizing Harry immediately because of his physical change and the missing glasses but it was evident that it was him for even though he had changed so much, his unruly black hair was still the same and his eyes was still green if not more intense.

And if anyone doubted that it was him they only had to look at the person walking beside him.

Everyone knew that Hermione was there with Harry that night, Ron had tried to ask her about it the first day back in the common room but was given a stern lecture on minding one's own business, no one approached her after that.

There were many rumors and whispers, one of the most hilarious ones being she and Harry tried to do a dark spell for the tournament and the spell backfired, but whatever the rumor was it didn't matter because everyone was certain of one thing- staying away from Hermione Granger was good for their health.

Harry had basically ignored everyone they passed along the corridor. He was mentally going over his to-do list for the rest of the day. Talking to Hermione was first and foremost. He was in love with her and there was no need for him to hide that anymore. He had to at least get her to accept him, now preferable, but if not now eventually.

If she did accept him now she would finally understand some of the things he was about to do, if not all and that way she wouldn't have to worry about him so much anymore.

Harry was dragged from his internal musing by the shouting of his name.

Ronald Weasley was running towards him and Hermione.

Both teens turned just as Ron had reached them. "Harry, mate you're finally awake. I was going to come visit you after dinner but I heard some second year talking about seeing you and I almost didn't recognize you, hey what happened to your glasses and why are you so tal…"

"RON! Could you put a sock in it?" Harry was getting irritated.

Ron was going a mile a minute and had completely ignored Hermione's presence.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone was now staring at him, probably stunned at the stoic chilliness of his voice.

Looking back at Ron, Harry saw the confusion on his face, as if he were trying to figure out how to write a twelve inch essay for potions class. This made Harry smile inwardly but then he thought of how Ron had abandoned him, especially during times when he needed the support of his friend. The irony was not lost on Harry and it was the thought of how much more Ron had to learn that saved him from Harry's wrath.

Ron was jealous of Harry plain and simple but mostly he was afraid of failing so he didn't even try to begin with. If Harry wasn't his friend Ron would just be another average bloke but Harry saw the potential in him and he knew that Ron was a good person deep…deep down inside, he just needed someone to push him in the right direction.

"Listen Ron, I can't talk right now, we'll talk in the common room after dinner."

At this Harry made to turn and leave but was halted in his tracks with the sound of irate voices heading towards him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, now that your awake we can finally continue with the tournament."

Ludo Bagman's voice resonated throughout the whole corridor as if he had placed a sonorous charm on himself. Accompanying him where Cornelius Fudge, Madame Maxim and Karkaroff…and _it appears the entire student population of Hogwarts,_ Harry thought sarcastically.

Where did they all come from and how did they catch up with him so fast. He was hoping to avoid any confrontations, and here they were all of a sudden. He had to berate himself when he saw the annoyed look on Hermione's face, maybe _he should have just shift__ them to their destination, she wouldn't have mind._

Harry was amazed at how swiftly news traveled but he had had enough. He turned to Hermione ignoring everyone around them and leaning towards her ear he asked "Do you trust me?" Hermione was startled when Harry spoke to her but she instantly shook her head yes in response. Satisfied, Harry turned back to Mr. Bagman releasing Hermione's hand.

"I'm not participating in the tournament any longer." He announced.

Pushing his way forward Karkaroff practically sneered in his deep accent, "You and you're attention seeking antics have hindered the continuation of this competition long enough." Turning to Ludo Bagman he said "I demand the date for the second task to be next weekend."

The three adults then launched into a shouting match; trying to voice their opinions all at once.

Harry adopted his stoic persona at this. He did not like Karkaroff, the man reminded him too much of Snape with his belligerent attitude.

The whispers of their audience began to increase and Harry could hear the voice the students behind him questioning his sanity becoming louder and louder as everyone started talking all at once.

Harry did not want a repeat of what had happened early in the Headmaster's office.

His count down from ten was calming and silent, at zero he said "Enough!"

With the one word the corridor grew deadly still. Everyone's attention was now focused on Harry as the power and authority that exuded from him had made everyone instantly submit to his demand…without even knowing why.

"I have had enough of this," Harry turned around looking at all the students as he continued "all students return to your classrooms at once!" There was no room for arguing, a massive exodus commence with everyone making a hasty retreat from the corridor as if Dumbledore had just spoken, even Ron had left which Harry had found utterly amusing. Hermione stood unaffected at his side, awed yet again by Harry's display.

All the adults including the now dumbfounded Professors were staring at Harry.

"Mr. Bagman, I am no longer in this tournament so you can carry on without me."

It took a while for Ludo Bagman to place the small and somewhat scared boy he knew before the holidays. This boy…no- man that was standing before him was definitely not the same person, and he silently chastised himself for not noticing the changes before. He looked around and realized that he was not the only one who was just now making the connections. The only person left who seemed to not be as surprised, and even a little bit scared he grudging admitted, was the young Miss standing at his side. When his thoughts were finally in order he remembered what Harry had said and realized from the look on Harry's face that he was completely serious. "Mr. Potter you would lose your magic!" He cried incredulously.

"No I won't, speak with Professor Dumbledore."

With that Harry took Hermione's hand and they both turned and walked away reaching the entrance to the Gryffindor common room in no time after that and Hermione could have sworn that they had apparated as she couldn't quite place how they got there in the first place.

After looking up and down the corridor Harry turned away from the Fat Lady and walked down the corridor; where he finally released Hermione's hand upon reaching the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet.

Hermione remained silent even though she was utterly confused and beyond exasperated at this point but she had given him her word that she had trust in him and she honestly did, but after watching Harry pace three times up and down the corridor mumbling to himself, she began to question his sanity and was about to stop him when a door suddenly appeared in the wall in front of them.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement Hermione."

His smile was brilliant as he said this and words failed her when she saw the genuine happiness in him…a far cry from his previous state.

"Come on then." Harry said pulling her back to the present and into the room.

The room was an exact replica of their common room with the exception of the staircases leading to their dorms. A fire blazed brightly in the fireplace creating a warm and cozy ambiance as Harry leaded them to the couch facing the fire to sit down.

"What is this place?"

Hermione's question drew a chuckled from Harry as he heard the timber of her voice drop an octave at the possibility of new information.

"The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room, is unlike any other in the castle. It only appears when a person has real need of it and is always equipped for the seeker's needs. It can provide everything- well everything except food."

"So how does it work, how did you make it appear, wh…?"

"Hermione…Mione!" Harry held on to her shoulders trying to calm her down. He was happy to see the happiness back in her eyes but he had a long overdue confession to get to and if things turn out the way he was hoping they would then he really wouldn't need to explain the mechanism behind the Room of Requirement to her.

"Listen we will have time later to talk about this, but right now I have something important to tell you."

Harry's playfulness had subsided and he was looking at Hermione pleadingly. She had been distracted but Harry's gentle reminder had brought back the reason for them being in this room in the first place. Hermione looked down as the weight of what they were about to discuss rest heavily on her. She had her theories about it but with something that was even unexplainable by Professor Dumbledore she just did not know what to think.

Harry moved his hands from her shoulders and placed them on her clasped hands in her lap.

"Hermione, I love you. Harry's whispered words did not hide the strong emotions he felt.

But that was not what she was expecting.

Hermione guffawed.

"You're kidding right." She got out in between her laughter.

She had dreamed many times that Harry would say those exact words to her, pledging himself mind, body and soul to her but she never in a million years had expect that dream to come true and had resigned herself to be just his best friend and hoped that maybe someone, even Ron, would have liked her enough so she wouldn't have to live completely alone.

But hearing Harry say those words in light of what they were supposed to talk about seem to have broke her logical mind.

Harry's body had turned cold at Hermione's reaction, she was rejecting him.

Seeing the dejected look on Harry's face brought back some of her sanity.

"You can't be serious Harry and I really don't appreciate you making fun of me. Was this a bet, did the twins put you up to this? I know I'm not the most beautiful girl here, _like Cho and Ginny,_ but I thought I was your bes...your friend Harry."

Harry's brow furrowed in anger**. "**Beautiful! Is that all I'm suppose to want from the person I love?"

He stood and began to pace in front of her, anger at her reaction and her cluelessness.

"You are the most amazing person I know, you're smart beyond believe, compassionate, helpful and your beauty is both inside and out. Do you really think I would have kissed you if I didn't at least have some feelings for you…a bet?" Harry scoffed. "I am your best friend you most of all should know me by now, you said you trust me."

Tears streamed heavily down Hermione's face as Harry turned to her. He was right- about everything, but her insecurities where strong and she was afraid to lose him.

"I…" She didn't know what to say.

Her emotions were in turmoil and Harry could see her struggling, fighting against her mind, her thoughts and her heart…her magic.

Harry fell to his knees and grasped her hands with one of his own, staring into her watery eyes. He brought his face close to her, placing his other hand in her hair to hold her steady "I'm not losing you." He whispered before his lips descended on hers.

This kiss was unlike their first, it was bitter-sweet, intense and slow but marred by uncertainty and fear. Harry was determined to pour all the love he had for her into it. She had to believe him, she had to accept him; there was no other way.

They pulled apart after a while, Hermione tried to catch her breath as she analyzed Harry's words and the emotions she felt from their kiss.

The only thing that came to her mind when she looked in his eyes was that he loved her. And she felt it, in his kiss and in every second that pass as she stared at him.

"You love me." She whispered.

"With everything that is in me and in everything that makes me who I am. Accept me Hermione, accept my love for you."

She was floored.

Refusing him now when she saw the truth in his eyes, felt it in the way he held on to her…it would be impossible. He was begging her…begging for her love and acceptance, what else could she say except…

"I love you too and I accept you Harry James Potter, with my whole heart, body and soul and I vow to be yours in every way for the rest of my life, so mote it be."

A golden glow enveloped the couple as Hermione spoke her last words, she spoke from her soul which guided her to complete a bond that transcend time and space.

Their soul bond was finalized as Hermione made the unbreakable vow to Harry.

Harry released her hand as her magic began to prepare her. She rose up off the couch glowing as brightly as Harry had the night of the Ball. Standing back Harry watched as she contorted and open her mouth screaming in pain. He could do nothing to help, this was necessary for her to truly be his equal. Her knowledge would increase just as his and she would be much more powerful and capable of feats most wizards and witches could only dream of achieving, but she wouldn't be as powerful as him. Her destiny was to stand by him, to be his anchor, helping him to fulfill _his_ true destiny, ultimately saving their world from its downward spiral…and prevent him from being consumed by his power.

Her transformation did not take as long as his and when he saw her falling back to the couch he rushed forward to catch her holding her close in her unconscious state.

She would wake up soon, he knew this but his anticipation was driving him crazy as the minutes ticked by. He could already see the slight changes in her, her hair was more shinier than before and she was looking more radiant and lively compared to how she had looked when he first saw her in the infirmary.

But her changes wouldn't be as drastic as his. His body was stunted due to the ministrations of his _loving_ relatives, and was now looking how he was supposed to be at his current age. He was most happy about the alterations to his eyes because the glasses were a big hindrance to him really and it didn't even make him see half as clearly as he did now.

Thinking about his eyes made him wonder about how Hermione's would look. She was already impossible beautiful to him but he knew that her eyes would be her defining factor.

At this thought her eyes opened, blinking twice as they became accustomed to the lighting in the room. She suddenly stared at Harry, who was right in his musings about her when he looked directly into eyes.

There was no warning as Hermione jumped up from Harry's lap capturing his face between her hands and kissed him for all she was worth.

She finally understood- everything.

He was hers and she was his now, she knew that without a shadow of a doubt. And she needed him with an urge that was beyond reason, beyond her control.

The Room of Requirement suddenly transformed into a beautiful traditional bedroom with red and gold theme depicting their house color. And enormous four-poster bed covered in red satin had replaced the couch they were on and the lights dimmed, setting the tone for what was to come.

All this splendor was lost on Harry and Hermione as they both tried to devour each other. One after the other, article of clothing went flying across the room until both teens were completely naked.

Harry marveled at the beauty that was Hermione.

"So beautiful." he whispered as he hovered above her drinking in the sight of her perfectly round and perky breast.

He reached out his hand and stroked the hollow at the base of her throat. His eyes met hers as he ran his fingers towards her right breast, circling her nipple while still looking into her face to see her reaction.

"You'll have to tell me what to do." She whispered, without a hint of nervousness because she wanted this, her body was craving him- only him, and she would give of herself willing- always.

"Teach me how to please you, I really don't kno-"

"Hermione, I'm just as clueless as you but we'll learn together." He cupped her face in his unoccupied hand resting his forehead against hers and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Just relax Mione, we'll figure it out." He cajoled her, dipping his head to press a fluttery kiss on her lips.

She sighed at the calm assurance in his tone. He encircled her in his arms, holding her close, his fingers flexing against her spine. She drew in the scent of him, she had never been so turned on by smell alone but Harry's scent was so potent, in that moment she couldn't describe what it was really, all she knew was that she was intoxicated.

His lips moved along her throat and between the valleys of her breast. "We'll figure this out together, Mione." He repeated wanting to reassure her.

Hermione found herself completely relaxed at Harry's words. She was giving herself to the man she loved; there was nothing to be afraid of.

She linked her fingers at the back of his neck, pulling him up to meet her eager lips. Harry made a small hum of approval, his mouth moving with hers in a kiss that was so slow and deep their bodies both trembled in anticipation of what's to come. Groaning Harry gently brushed his hand over her hair as if she was the most valuable treasure in the world, with his other hand gliding down her side and over her curves while he press his hard erection firmly against her center.

Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation, pulling her mouth from his to explore his jaws, languidly running her lips down his throat and around his neck discovering a sensitive spot behind his ear.

Harry shuddered as pleasure rocked his body making him pleased at Hermione's boldness. He didn't even know that anywhere near his ear could be so sensitive.

Hermione whimpered as Harry clenched his hand in her hair while his shudders subsided. She clung to him overwhelmed with passion then swept her hands over his back, clinging to him needing to feel every inch of his body at the same time.

He tore his mouth from her lips stating with conviction "Mine!"

Her equal and most natural response "mine" tumbled from her lips on a gasp as Harry maneuvered his hand to her heated core.

He ran his hand over her belly, up to her breast and down back again, in slow reverent circles.

Hermione watched his movements as if in one of her dreams. Enraptured as her skin warmed under his touch and her nipples pebbled almost painfully, desperately in need of his attention. She saw the way his eyes had darken with need, noticed the steely line of his jaw as he tried to keep his desire in check and was once again filled with the sense of love and devotion.

In this moment Harry made her feel beautiful.

He cupped her breast running his palms over her nipples lightly. Her lips parted and a soft moan slipped free. He massaged her flesh with his strokes, lifting and pushing her breast together. The sight of his hands strong and oh so masculine cupping and caressing her breast with such care almost pushed her over the edge.

He thumbed her nipples, pinching the buds causing her to cry out and arch into his hand.

Pleasure unlike anything he had ever known caused Harry to continue his ministration at the sight of what he was doing to her. His other hand slipped down her belly heading further than anyone had before.

Hermione held her breathe as he stared in her eyes. Even though she knew what was coming it still didn't prevent her from jolting when his finger touched her clit. Her back arched and she bit her lip, she had never been touched this way before- it was trilling.

"Mine." Harry sighed, eliciting a low moan from Hermione.

She needed friction.

He massaged her gently. Her hips bucked and swirl when he slid his finger up and down her folds spreading the moisture he had found at her entrance all over her pussy.

She unconsciously squeezed his arse, arching her more off the bed and pressing her firmly into his hand. She couldn't put into words the feelings he was stirring in her-the knowledge that he would keep her safe galvanized her more to continue, dismissing any linger fear she might have felt from the thought that this would be her first time and it would hurt.

Harry moved his attention back to her clit, teasing and taunting the swollen bud.

Hermione lift her hand and placed them around his neck causing her breast to rise and thrust her pointed nipples out proudly. The intensity building from Harry's finger on her clit caused her belly to tighten and her legs to grow weak.

This sensation she was feeling she had experienced it before when she had conducted the same act that Harry was doing in her bed behind the privacy of her curtains and a silencio spell at nights. The Harry of her dreams was nothing compared to the real thing and her breath grew heavy as she pant from the intensity. A warm familiar coil was building in her core and she knew it wouldn't be long now until she came undone "Harry I'm…"

"Let go Mione." His whisper against her ear pushed her over the edge.

Her hips bucked hard against his hand straining against the wall that was his body holding her down as she rode out her orgasm, a low groan ripped through her clench teeth making her give up completely on trying to restrain herself and moan Harry's name long and loud as the sensations waned.

Harry keep rubbing, extracting another tremor from her that caused her to grip his forearm and whimpered as the waves slowly subsided.

He rose up off her and gazed lovingly down at her "Beautiful" he said, drawing a warm and contented smile from her at his endearment. He took his time drinking in the glorious glow of her body, she was his and he could hardly believe it which caused his mind to constantly repeat the word "_mine_" over and over again in his head.

"Yours." she replied as if she heard his silent mantra. "Make love to me Harry."

His breath caught in his throat as a shuddered rip through at her words while she took his cock in her soft hand. He thrust forward involuntary and for the moment could not form coherent thoughts. Moisture was leaking from the tip of his cock which Hermione spread up and down his length, ignoring the size of it and the thought of it fitting in her.

She began to beg "Harry please."

This made Harry jerked out of the haze he was in, croaking out "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please."

He brought his lips to hers at those words causing her to remove her hands from his cock where she immediately placed on his back. His tongue flicked over her tongue, tasting and retreating only to dip back in her mouth again. His erection nudged her belly causing her to wither underneath him.

She parted her tights and moaned into his mouth when he settled between them. His cock probed her entrance. His lips moved patiently, thoroughly, stirring chaos inside her. She swept her hand down his back curving them over his arse he rubbed his cock against her pussy making her hips move and her breath catch as he slipped inside her a little. He moved his attention to her breast working her nipples into a taut, aching peak with his thumb. He pulled her hands up over her head interlacing his fingers with hers leaning back a little to look in her eyes. "You're sure?" He questioned one last time.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles at his lower back. "Yes."

Harry squeezed her hands and plunged into her.

She bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. She expanded around him as he drove deep into her breaking her barrier and filling her completely. Tears leaked silently down her cheek as he grew still groaning softly while he tried to restrain himself.

She opened her eyes after a moment and saw concern and love in his. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head "No don't apologize it had to be done and I'm glad that it was with you." At her reassurance Harry's hips began to rock slowly inside her. He knew he wasn't going to last long as soon as he entered her but he was trying to make this good for her.

He leaned on his elbows holding her face while he stared into her eyes. "Does my cock feel good inside you?" He wanted to know, wanted to make sure that her pain was gone.

The pain had slowly subsided while Harry rocked within her. Her tears had dried and she was starting to feel the beginnings of that warm sensation- a tell tale sign that her pleasure was building.

She closed her eyes and focused on that sensation, willing it to increase and as his gentle rocking became stronger thrust, she was sure that it was going to be very good indeed.

"Mmm…yes. Does it feel good for you too?"

He gave her a hard thrust that had her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open with a loud intake of breath. "You have no idea." He replied.

Harry wasn't going to last long. That moan had caused his insides to coil and no matter how hard he tried it was too late. Everything she did heighten the intensity and drew him closer to his release. "I'm coming" he moaned, his body tense while he groaned her name long and low.

Hermione watched in delight as he found his release; his fluid filling her with warmth.

Harry collapsed on her, spent and weightless. Coming down from his high he realized that he didn't make her come too and suddenly lift himself up off her with a touch of disappointment he said "You didn't come." It wasn't a question.

Hermione saw the change in his demeanor and she wasn't going to allow him to spoil her most memorable moment.

"Harry James Potter, you listen to me. Don't spoil this for me-"

"But-"

"I love you and it was your first time too. You wouldn't have last long enough. So don't waste your time thinking about that." A mischievous smile graced her lips as she said "Unless you don't plan to practice control."

Harry heard the double meaning in her last statement and his spirit lift at her playfulness.

He tenderly kissed her lips, thankful that she was his. "I love you Hermione Granger."

Wrapping her arms around him she replied "I love you Harry Potter."

They both held on to each other, finally noticing for the first time how soft the bed they were in was, which made it easy for them to both succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Magic

**_Magic_**

Something had caused Harry to wake from one of the best dreams he has had in years. What he saw when his eyes finally open made him think that he was still dreaming.

There was a body on him.

A naked female body.

That was rhythmically rising and falling with every breath he took.

Her luscious chocolate brown hair was spread out all over her face and his chest. Inhaling deeply he was hit with the alluring scent of vanilla and old books.

Memories of what had transpired between him and Hermione suddenly came rushing back to his consciousness, which brought a huge smile to his face and identified his bed mate.

Lifting one of his hands to her head, without disturbing her, he gently ran it over her hair, the action causing him to think back on what they had done and consider the possible consequences.

He did not expect that they would to do _that_…at least not so soon in their relationship. But there was a pull- an urge that was so deep within him that didn't allow him to question it, or stop it even if he had wanted to. Although he had asked her if she was sure, the question was more of a formality than anything else and feeling the determination in Hermione he knew that there was no stopping her once she was committed to something…heck she would have probably hexed him if he had persisted in trying to stop her.

_They were now married_.

Which didn't bother him as much as he knew it should have.

The soul bond they now share meant that they would have to be married eventually because they simply couldn't live without each other. But at this age they didn't have to be married, they could have waited until after Hogwarts to have a ceremony and invite all their friends to celebrate with them.

However the tricky thing about magic, as Harry had come to learn, is that it reacts base on the actions of the wizard, or witch, and with their bond, having sex was like saying they were practically married, which became legal and binding the moment the act was completed- _and recorded in that little room of records in the Ministry of Magic,_ Harry groaned at that thought.

She was now his wife in every sense of the word and if anyone was inquisitive enough this information would soon become public knowledge. Every legal document would now be changed to reflect Hermione's new last name, but again Harry couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for that because he loved the fact that she was now completely his.

He had initially wanted her acceptance and had hoped that he could gradually build her trust in him so that they could complete their bond…over time.

He had never expected her to make a vow, wording it the way she did, to him or even make love to him in one go. It was suppose to be a confession- by him, and discussion to bring her up to speed on the fact that he was now the King of the magical world, the reason why he was chosen and what he had to do.

_King_.

He could hardly believe it initially but soon enough he was convinced.

_(Beginning of Flashback)_

That night up in the Tower; while he was withering in pain and anguish a voice was speaking to him. At first he couldn't understand because he simply could not focus beyond the excruciating pain he was feeling. It felt like an eternity- and then some, before the pain subsided and by that point he felt that he had died and gone to heaven because once his eyes were able to open he found himself surrounded by white light.

But he quickly realized that it wasn't heaven because he had yet to see the smiling face of his mum and dad coming to welcome him, he didn't see anyone really, which was quiet perplexing.

Looking around his surrounding yield nothing of consequence, he couldn't tell if he was in a room or out in the open, he only found himself standing- somewhere, that was a sterile kind of white all around. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He tried calling out but there was no sound. And walking had been in vain since there simple wasn't anything around- no doors or windows, no way out.

When he was finally going to give up and lie down to sleep he heard a whisper that made him stop.

Someone was calling his name.

"Who's there?" He asked but instead of the words sounding out he found that he was speaking only in his mind, the sensation made him slightly dizzy, especially when he got a reply.

"Are you listening now Harry Potter?"

"Who's there?" He was spinning around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"What is this?"

"Where are you, how are you talking in my head?"

"What's going on?"

The voice chuckled. Harry noted the melodious timber, which was about all he could decipher from the voice. It was neither masculine nor feminine or a combination of both, it just was.

"Slow down young one, all your questions will be answered soon enough."

"But I don-" Harry paused, "Is this heaven, am I being judged?" His voice trembled which made him cringed; he didn't want to show his fear.

"There's no need to be scared young one. You are safe and because of the kiss you shared with the key so will the rest of the magical world be." The voice said cryptically intentionally not answering the questions Harry asked.

The comment distracted Harry, who was suddenly brought back to his very first kiss. Just the memory of it brought him happiness making him forget the fear he had felt before. He focused on the person he had it with and the sense of completeness he had felt, _Hermione_. She was with him before but where was she now?

"What's happened to Hermione?"

"All in due time." He got the impression that the voice talking to him had smirked but couldn't dwell on the possibility of it accomplishing that without a body as the voice continued. "There are some important things that you must know right now young one, you will be reunited with her soon."

There was a pause, in which Harry felt as if he was having an out of body experience. Shaking the dizzy feeling off took a moment and when he was focused again he found that there was now someone standing in front of him.

After a short pause the person spoke, "This place, young one, is your magical core and I am Magic." The obviously humanoid being standing before him was corporal but there were no distinguishing features. No visible hair, eyes, nose or mouth. No clothes and no way to tell if it was a man or woman. The only thing Harry could say about the being was that it was brilliantly white, sparkling and shimmering- _What the hell!_

The being, '_Magic_', must have seen the disbelief on Harry's face because suddenly there was an outburst of riotous laughter.

_Was this a joke?_ Harry was getting pissed, he didn't like being mocked and ridiculed, he's been going through enough of that already to last a lifetime and he didn't appreciate this..._thing's,_ obvious mirth at his expense.

However, just as suddenly as the laughter began it had stopped and _Magic_ said in a somber tone, "This form is only a representation, I am everything and in everything, I cannot be defined."

Harry's indignation subsided, the words spoken to him had made him become pensive.

"How is it possible for you to cast spells?" _Magic _continued, in a sarcastic tone, breaking into Harry's thought. "Before you were told of magic you never knew it existed. When you learnt that it did, you never questioned it. Why is it so hard to believe that I, _your magic_, can speak to you?"

There was nothing Harry could say.

"Wizards think that magic is in their blood, which is why most believe in their blood purity nonsense, but magic is in every living thing. The technicalities involved in explaining this all to you would take more time than we have right now, but basically everyone is capable of performing magic, the difference between a magical and non magical person is the strength of their magical core."

"So the muggles have magical cores but theirs are too weak, making them incapable of performing magic?" Harry interjected. "Voldemort is wrong?"

"Yes. Even the muggles could perform magic, it depends on the strength of your core and that determines how powerful in spell casting you are, the four founders, Merlin, all were revered because of their magical prowess- it was their cores, theirs were stronger than most. Think about it young one, if it was only about blood then there wouldn't be any muggle born wizards and witches, such as your friend Miss Granger."

Harry considered what was said for a moment. It all made sense and did explain the big mystery behind muggle born such as his mum and Hermione, but what wasn't plain to him was why he was there, supposedly inside his magical core? "So what does this have to do with me, why am I here?"

"You are here, young one because destiny requires it and you need to be prepared."

Harry scoffed. "Now you're having me on."

"This," Harry spread his arms wide, "the pain before, the confusion now, all of _this_ is happening because I need to be prepared?" _For what_? He didn't understand.

"I don't understand?"

_Magic_ walked away from him, seeming deep in thoughts. "Events in human magical history have been forgotten and misinterpreted over the years." His tone was contemplative, laced with a touch of melancholy.

"The building of magical schools, which was an idea conceptualized by one of your ancestor, provided the first systematic and organized way to pass on magical knowledge and eliminated the loss of this knowledge which was the norm before schools such as Hogwarts. Magical Ministries then emerged and began to chronicle important events and practices through the development of self updating spells."

Tuning back to Harry_ Magic_ continued, "In magical Ministries around the world, there is a prophecy orb, which many believe holds the same prophecy about the return of the King. The orb is not in fact a prophecy, but a weapon. The truth was protected because of the false assumption of it being a prophecy. Once one is removed the others will simple vanish but it is not easy to do so. Everyone believes there is a prophecy and for a long time many tried to decipher what it was but was unable to, simple because there was no such thing. There is, however a spell that can remove the orb and also increase the power of the caster, but would corrupt that person as soon as they touch the orb. Only one wizard, the King, could withstand handling that amount of magic and remain good and if that spell is known then the world would be in grave danger." At this point _Magic_ paused.

After sometime Harry asked."From what?"

"The dark wizard or witch who cast the spell, for one, and the weapon itself, which contains the means to destroy the world as you know it."

"So hiding the orb in plain sight prevented anyone looking for it because they don't know what they were looking for."

"Exactly."

"And what's the spell, where is it?"

"That, young one I'm not allowed to tell you. There must be a balance and in spite of what may happen that balance must be persevered."

"You're talking about good and evil?"

"Yes."

"Then what can you tell me, I don't see how this affects me?"

"What I can tell you is that although there is no true prophecy, there was a real King. The first King was long before your time, a man that was pure of heart, mind and soul, and was chosen because of these characteristics to protect the magical world. His magical core was strengthen in order to accomplish his task, he was more powerful than everyone in his time and because of this he was made into a King. As the champion for good, destiny was set back on a path that was beneficial for all, and with the task accomplished the King passed on some of his Knowledge to the wizard known to you as Merlin. Now, the so called prophecy was given after Merlin's passing and was rumored to describe a time in the future that would require the King to return, which is pretty much the truth, and that time of great peril is upon us young one, and you have been chosen."

Harry's eyes widen incredulously. "Me?"

"It has already been done, you were found with all the right characteristics." The finality in _Magic's_ tone was hard to miss.

"But that's not possible." Harry shook his head. He wasn't brought up in a loving home, in fact he hate his relatives…and Snape for that matter.

_Right characteristics?_ Harry scoffed. "Of all the people in the world there was no one but me with these characteristics? I don't care who you are and what you say, this is just not possible." Harry was beyond frustrated. "I already have one dark maniac after me, he took everything I could have loved and almost killed me three times and now you're saying that I might have another maniac after me just because I'm good."

"I'M NOT GOOD!" Harry shouted. "I get into trouble all the time and drag my friends into it as well. Even when I'm not seeking it trouble finds me. I'm not the one you're looking for." Harry whispered dejectedly.

_Magic_ hummed passively. "Isn't the trouble you get into solely to save other people?"

"It's not that simple." Harry retorted.

"You're right it wasn't that simple. Along with being good, in every sense of the word, you had to have met and bond with your soul mate. The moment you shared that kiss with Hermione Granger you became the King, she was the key young one, the reason why you were chosen."

_Soul mate, Hermione?_

"The power that you will have, required your soul to be whole and many aren't lucky enough to find their other half to form a bond, in fact it is so rear that it has only occurred once in history."

"The first King." Harry whispered.

"Yes."

_Magic_ smiled gently at Harry, he couldn't see it, it was more of a feeling really. "You are very special young one. You are destined for greatness and despite all odds you always manage to persevere."

"Say that I believe all this, then what would have happened if Hermione and I hadn't kiss, what if we were never born in the same generation even, then what?"

"Destiny has a way of working its self out, the balance remember, if you weren't here then another would have been for the danger is grave and real, and good requires a champion."

"So why create the orb, or the spell for that matter, in the first place."

"It's not my place to say."

"You..." _Magic_ held up its hand halting Harry's retort.

"I suppose you could look at it as the fates working in their mysterious ways. Accept it young one, there's no going back now and the world really does need you."

Harry felt like shouting and screaming, he felt like he had no choice. On one hand he could ignore all this and let whatever's going to happen…happen, but on the other hand if he didn't do anything then what would become of his friends, what would happen to Hermione?

"I have no choice, do I?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." Harry's head fell, he sighed deeply.

"Bloody hell." Harry whispered, _must be a saving people thing_. Raising his head to look at _Magic_ he said "OK, I'll do it, so now what?"

"Now, you will be prepared."

Magic moved- floated actually, towards Harry quickly, placing a finger over his scar. "You're body will change, becoming stronger in order to accommodate your increased magical core, you will be able to cast magic wandlessly and without incantations and will be more powerful than before, which means you need to learn control, and that is why you need your soul mate. Your body will be as it should have been before the treatment by your relatives and the soul fragment that was pilfering off your magic."

"Soul fragment?"

"The piece of Tom Riddle's soul that was in your scar."

"That…"

"…will be explained soon, what you need to know now is that I will be removing that piece of soul fragment and along with your powers, your knowledge will be increased, there is no use having the power and not knowing when or how to use it. You will be verse in legilimency and occlumency and have the ability to do human transfiguration in less time than normal as well as change into more than one animal, including magical ones. You will also be able to travel to any destination instantaneously, _shift _from one place to the next by just thinking about where you want to go. There is nothing that can prevent you from doing this, even if the place you want to go to is unplottable or protected by a fidelius charm. Your soul mate will have everything you have, after she accepts you, except the ability to shift and she won't have as much power as you but she will be more powerful than most. Her purpose is to prepare you, she will learn her duties in time."

Removing the finger, Magic tenderly stroked his bangs from his face. "When you wake up all this will become accessible to you and you will have the knowledge to answer the rest of your questions at that time."

"Will I see you again?" Harry slurred. He was starting to feel lethargic and sat down.

As the lights began to fade, Harry heard the sweetest melody lulling him to sleep, and a soft whisper saying "You will not see me again like this but I will always be with you young one."

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in his assigned bed in the hospital wing.

_(End of flashback)_

Harry looked down at Hermione when she squeezed him breaking him out of his thoughts, she was mumbling in her sleep. This caused Harry to smile. _This is good,_ He thought. _I could get used to this_.

Looking around himself he saw how opulent the transformed room was, which immediately got him thinking about Kings, orbs and prophecies. _Magic_ was purposefully cryptic and vague about the orb and spell, and with all the knowledge he gained there was nothing to even give him a starting point to find the bloody spell. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't remove the orb without that spell.

He was now King and the 'prophecy' of the return of the King was fulfilled.

His earlier legilimency attack on Dumbledore showed him that he still had to contend with the current Dark Lord, who was, ironically after him because of a prophecy, a real prophecy- if ever there were such things, and had split his soul multiple times in order to be immortal.

Dumbledore's theory of horcrux was correct but he couldn't prove it and because the man was so blasted manipulative even if he could have gotten help from others he simple wouldn't because of his tendency to horde information, only sharing bits and pieces, just enough to placate but not enough to help, fancying himself this great analyst, champion for all that is good, yet embracing so called reformed death eaters.

Before his bond, Dumbledore could have been a real threat to him with all his manipulations, but now he no longer was.

So all he had to do was find those horcruxes and get rid of them, then the hapless wraith, Riddle, before starting his search for the spell. The wanker was out of control, but Harry doubt that he had the spell, if he did everyone would know about it by now. He would definitely reveal himself as the 'great peril' that would befall the wizarding world.

What he was to Harry at the moment was a hindrance, which must be dealt with first.

Hermione's stirring brought Harry back to the present.

She was now his confirmed and completely bonded wife; at fifteen… her father was going to kill him.

"Harry?" Hermione rose her head up off his chest rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at his watch, "Its three o' clock in the afternoon."

Hermione groaned, "Thought it was later than that, it feels like we've been in here forever." She got out of the bed. "So we have about two hour before dinner." Just as naked as Harry and without a hint of nervousness, she began to stretch the kinks out of her muscles.

Harry stared hungrily at her naked form, stretching and twisting in front of him. _She truly was beautiful…contrary to what she may think,_ he thought. A smug smile donned his lips at the thought of how she was his.

Harry didn't know that he could be so possessive. Growing up with his _Aunt_ and _Uncle_ didn't make him want or need anything, except death really, and yet now he was craving Hermione with an intensity that was hard to describe. It should scare him but it didn't, this was the happiest time of his life, right now he was grateful.

Hermione turned just in time to see Harry with his hands under his head on the pillows looking up at her with a very smug smile. "What are you so smug about?" she was trying to be serious but she couldn't hide her smirk. She grabbed their clothes from where they had been on the floor, throwing Harry's straight in his face. "Prat."

Harry bellowed a laugh, pulling his shirt from his face as Hermione said, "I need a bath."

A new door appeared at her request.

"Can I join you?" Harry eagerly jumped from the bed as she strode to the newly created bathroom.

"No." Her demeanor had changed instantly, she turned looking at Harry. She was now the serious, sensible Hermione. Harry stopped in his tracks mentally sighing _Bugger._

"When I'm finished you can go, we don't have any more time to linger here and we still need to talk." With that she went into the bathroom closing the door.

Harry fell back onto the bed sighing, while trying to curb his randiness. The image of her bum sashaying towards the bathroom was making it quiet hard for him... in more ways than one, his bits wouldn't cooperate, _I guess a cold shower is in order_.

Hermione didn't stay long in the bathroom and Harry had his cold shower, in no time they were both clean and clothed, sitting back in the replica of the Gryffindor's common room in front the fireplace.

"So let me get this straight, you were brought to your magical core where you spoke to _Magic_…_your magic_, which told you that you're a King now. You are a child of two prophecies," Hermione air quoted 'prophecy', "that has both only occurred because of extenuating circumstances, but have you saving the world one way or another." Harry nod, it was pretty much as simple as that.

"And my role in all this is that for the first 'prophecy' to occur I, as your soul mate, had to kiss you to unlock your powers, bonding us and helping you to defeat whatever terror that's going to strike the wizarding world."

Another nod.

"For the second prophecy," Hermione continued shrilled, "Voldemort came after you because he heard a piece of that prophecy from _Snape_, '_marking you his equal_, but is still alive because he split his soul and Dumbledore knows this, but is setting you up because he believes you're the only one who can stop him and the _power he knows not_ is love and you're in love with me and I won't stand by and just watch you get killed." Her voice was two octaves higher at the end.

Harry couldn't believe she got that all out in one breathe- or maybe he could, after all this was Hermione.

"Yes."

"Harry this is a load of bollocks!" Hermione never cursed- but then again her actions of late were questionable _must be the bond_.

"Hermione, listen-"

"No, Harry this is ridiculous." She sighed. "I am grateful for the power I've gained, the increase in knowledge is tremendous- all our history and the numerous amounts of spells and incantations, rituals...it's a bit overwhelming really. I won't have to use my wand ever again, well unless you plan to keep this a secret for as long as you can, and I won't ever need to check a library because I have all the information right here." At this she touched her head. "All I wanted was for you to love me back, I…not this. If I had known you were going to be facing even greater danger than Voldemort I won't have followed you that night."

The room was silent after that.

Harry understood why she was so upset. It wasn't that she regret what had happened, she was just afraid of losing him- which went both ways really and was the reason why he simple accepted what was.

To diffuse some of the tension, Harry grasped her hand and said "Well think of it this way, if you hadn't come after me that night I would have, maybe, gone on repressing my feelings for you. You, me and maybe Ron, would have continued to battle Voldemort and probably succeed in defeating him…eventually. Then we would have continued with our lives, you would marry Ron and I Ginny sometime after leaving Hogwarts"

At the last sentence Hermione's eye brow rose; a small smirk fighting its way on to her lips. "Hypothetically," Harry rushed on, "And we would have kids, you- maybe one and me- about three." Hermione erupted, laughing loudly at the possibility that was very real in her mind because she had thought about the very same thing at one time or another.

Harry smirked knowing that he was getting the reaction that he wanted.

His voice rose over her boisterous laughter, "Then about nineteen years after leaving Hogwarts that 'great peril' finally comes, and guesses what? We would all be helpless against it because you never followed poor, lonely Harry Potter and tried to cheer him up by giving him the kiss of his life."

Hermione had been reduced to hiccupping chuckles by the end of Harry's speech. She knew what he was trying to do and it had worked, she was out of her funk now and was feeling much better about the situation. Harry was smiling at her gently and she returned it, "Thank you Harry."

"I love you, Hermione and I know it's hard to believe right now, I didn't even want to accept it at first either, but everything will be O.K. And I'm never leaving you."

"Technically you can't leave me Harry… the bond would kill you first, if not my father most certainly will."

The reminder of her father made Harry cringed, he was strong enough to face Voldemort and his forces, even the upcoming potential super powered dark lord, but the mere mention of her father got the fourteen year old queasy.

The innocent look Hermione was sporting made him realize that she was having a go at him. "Now who's being a prat?" Harry quipped silently. Or so he thought. Hermione stood, hands on her hips, indignation written all over her face.

"Calling your wife names won't make you a very lucky man Harry Potter. You should be thanking Merlin right now that this bond doesn't allow us to hear each other's thoughts or you would know just how much of a _prat_ I can be."

She grabbed her wand and book bag while saying, "Come along then, it's almost time for dinner and I would rather be seated before everyone reaches the Great Hall."

Harry stood dutifully, taking up his wand and bag as well, and followed his wife out of the Room of Requirement.

As soon as they left the room the entrance reverted back into a wall. While hurrying from the corridor Hermione looked back at the now non-descript wall and found it funny, _the one place the twins didn't know about_.

Taking the short cut, meaning Harry shift them, made them reach the Great Hall in no time.

Holding firmly to Hermione's hand, they both strode in and sat down at their usual spot. They weren't the only ones who were early as some of the seventh year Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students were lingering about. As soon as they made their entrance all conversation ceased.

The wondrous stares and even some glares didn't affect Harry in the least; it only served to make him conscious of his increase in confidence because if it was before all the changes he would have held down his head, fidgeting at all the attention he was getting. Harry noticed as well that Hermione had held her head high as she walked confidently to their house table. Hermione's strides were steady and regal, _nothing short of a true Queen_, Harry mused.

They were basically ignoring everyone else as they situated themselves, Hermione was rummaging around in her bag when she suddenly looked up at Harry, who was staring at her while he mused, and leaned into him to whisper, "We haven't discussed what we are going to say to everyone, and Ron. Our stories have to match up, unless you're ready for everyone to know what's going on."

He had made his decision during the confrontation with Bagman and Karkaroff to not reveal anything unless someone found out the truth and printed it in the _Prophet_. He knew, however that it was only a matter of time before someone found that particular parchment at the Ministry and he didn't want to get into that whirlwind just yet. It's not that he was hiding, it just made sense to delay that particular knowledge being made public so he could go about as normal as possible…well normal for him, and maybe find the spell before anyone else.

"We'll just tell them that we don't know what happened and that Dumbledore is looking into it."

"O.K…so lie until the shit hits the fan then…got it." She went back to her bag.

Harry was stunned. She left him marveling at how foul mouthed his 'follow the rules, prim and proper friend- turned wife had become.

His face was set in wonder as he stared at her looking for whatever it is in her bag, and that's how their year mates came into the Great Hall and found them.

Harry was broken out of his wondrous staring when Ron very loudly declared his presence.

"Bloody hell Harry! Everyone's been looking for you all afternoon…You. Too. Her-mione."

Ron had been in the process of sitting down opposite Harry and Hermione, and had looked to Hermione to address her but dropped heavily into his seat instead.

Ron had seen the changes in Harry during their talk earlier and at that time Hermione had looked the same to him as she always did, even though he had barely looked at her at the time.

Now, her hair was shiny and straight, but flowing as if it was a wave in a sea chocolate. Her complexion was more rosier- he didn't even know that he knew that word. She was now the most lovely and most beautiful girl he had ever seen, Fleur included- and she was part veela!

Lifting her head from her book bag, Ron was hit with the most intense feeling of lust he had ever experienced in his short teenage life. Her eyes were sultry, smoldering and whatever other provocative word that could be used to describe sex. Hermione's eyes were lethal.

"Blimey Hermione, you're bloody hot!"

Hermione lift her head from her bag and scrutinized the tactless git.

"Charming, Ronald." Hermione groused sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Before Ron could expound on Hermione's new enticing virtues a steely voice behind him made him jump in surprise and then whimpered, _when did McGonagall get there?_

"Two points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for your deplorable choice of words."

She scrutinized the entire table noting how everyone was focused intently on the golden trio. Her gaze landed back on said trio, Harry and Hermione to be exact. She had to admit that Mr. Weasley was right about Miss Granger, even though he lacked tact in his delivery of a compliment, she was beautiful. She was now more vibrant, more alive than she has ever been before and the purported claims about Mr. Potter's changes were accurate, _they would both make a lovely pair, _McGonagall thought_._

"Good to have you back Mr. Potter, I would like to see you and Miss Granger in my office after dinner." At that she left without waiting on the replies of either student.

With her departure came the evening meal sufficiently distracting everyone for a while.

Harry and Hermione were both ravenous and ate with a gusto that was not normal for them, which had garnered the attention of their house mates surrounding them. Harry sensed the surreptitious looks they were getting while everyone pretended to be minding their own business. Harry ignored them and focused on the fact that Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Bagman were missing from the head table, he fleetingly mused that he should somehow be worried about this but he found that he just couldn't care what their absence might mean.

"You know Hermione, my brother was right earlier, even though he was vulgar about it, you look very beautiful…both of you really."

Ginny's softly spoken words brought Harry's attention back to the table.

She glanced at Harry after she spoke, her face a flaming red to match her hair.

"Do you mind telling us what has happened to you guys?"

Harry had sensed the determination in Ginny when he looked at her. He knew that unlike her brother, who was easily distracted, she would not be as easy to fool.

Hermione swallowed what was in her mouth, washing it down with the remainder of her pumpkin juice. She cleared her throat lightly, looking up and down the length of their table. She was certain that everyone was focused on them now. She looked to Harry, whose expression had become cool and indifferent. His nod to her was short and confirmed their earlier agreement to lie. Turning to Ginny, Hermione said "We aren't sure what has happened'" Hermione's brows furrowed as if in deep concentration. "Professor Dumbledore is working on it though."

Ginny's head tilt with a look of skepticism. "We know that something has happened to Harry" She glanced at Harry quickly "you're different." She paused as if giving him time to agree or disagree with her but she couldn't read him, there was no emotion.

Continuing in a perplexed tone, "And now you Hermione are different as well. You're teeth are straight, your hair looks beautiful and you're gorgeous" Seeing Hermione pursing her lip slightly, she held up her hand and rushed on "Not that you weren't beautiful before…it's just- more."

"Yeah Hermione," Seamus Finnigan interjected in his Irish brogue. "No one wanted to say it to you before," he glanced at Ginny then Harry and back to Hermione from his spot across from her, two seat down from Ginny and Ron, "you were looking pretty bad." He leaned in conspiratorially saying in a loud whisper "Was it a potion? I heard some of the 'Claws saying that you were brewing a potion to make Harry better and well you have been missing a lot since we got back. But now he is better and so are you."

He eased back into his seat nodding his head as if what he said made complete sense. In fact everyone around them was nodding their heads, everyone except Ginny.

Harry suddenly rose from his seat, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Yes it was a potion, but Hermione didn't make it. Come on Mione we've got to go see Professor McGonagall."

Hermione hurriedly gathered her things and stood as well.

"See you later Ron." Harry called out as he took Hermione's hand, which was second nature to him by now, and they both hastily left the Great Hall, the whispers of the students following them out.

"Do you really think that was wise?" Hermione hissed.

They were briskly walking through the corridors.

"It was the only way to get us out of a lot of questioning right now." Harry replied quietly. "We have more important things to do, like investigating Dumbledore's assumption about Riddle's Horcruxes. We can do that tonight after everyone is in bed."

They walked in silence after that towards McGonagall's office, unaware of the disillusioned person following them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Planning and disillusion

**So I was reading **_**Death's Pride**_** by Paladeus sometime last week, great story btw, and I realized that the word I used for my Harry's unique form of traveling is the same word that's used in that story as well in the same context, *coincidence*I don't know, but since that story was post before mine I just want to give some credit to the author. **

**Now to the story, enjoy****!**

* * *

**Planning and disillusion**

"You have to do something. You can't allow this to happen, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore had barely enough time to step off the revolving stairs that led to his office when he was bombarded…_greeted_ by Ludo Bagman and Headmaster Karkaroff.

After coming out of his befuddled stupor at the most disastrous lunch meeting ever with Harry and Hermione, then realizing what had happened, or at least what he suspected had happened, he left the castle immediately, flooing to the Ministry of Magic.

He was now on his way to the Great Hall after just returning from what he thought would be a short stop to the Hall of Records at the Ministry to verify his suspicions, but it seemed as if everyone was conspiring to stop him from analyzing the consequence of what he now knew about Harry.

Verifying his suspicions was quick enough. A quick walk across the foyer, from the public floo to the elevators while holding his head straight, not meeting anyone's eye had made him avoid unnecessary delays to the Hall of Records.

The Hall of Records did not have any human security has most of the records could simply be copied, magically, and summoned by ministry officials and there was very strong wards that protect the records from theft. There were some records that couldn't be summoned and would have to be visited as those couldn't be removed- for those records only high level individuals could be privy to them.

Dumbledore in his capacity as Chief Warlock was an obvious exception.

After the wards accepted him Dumbledore walked the length of the entire Hall. The room was just that, a Hall, with shelves on either side of it that reached as far as the eye could see on both side and a long corridor that seemed to never end.

An illustrious illusion, created by an unnamed unspeakable helped to protect the most important records that was in a chamber at the very end of the Hall. No one could see this chamber until they reached the door at the end. The spell work by making the Hall appear to be longer than it actually was if your intention was to reach the chamber, making it feel like a lifetime before you would reach the door and if you didn't know how to work around the spell you would just give up and as soon as you decided to give up you would be at the entrance to the Hall, right back where you started.

It was a very ingenious spell.

Dumbledore was aware of the illusion so he pressed on as he knew that not giving up would break the illusion, he was almost close, and he was right, he had made it to the door.

The contents of the chamber where self updating records- birth, deaths, inheritance and magical bonds such as marriages. A most rare parchment was also there that had just appeared after the room was built. It had the identity of the first magical King which, has Dumbledore had looked down on said parchment in front of him held a second name, _so he was right_.

If Dumbledore had only taken the time to look at the other records, the inheritance and magical bonds records to be more specific, he would have seen that there was a number of changes since the last time he looked and realized the significance of those changes to him, but alas he didn't and he would soon regret not doing so.

Having his answer Dumbledore left the Hall of Records and was hoping to get back to his office to think about the consequences of this new development when he was accosted by Minister Fudge which led to a discussion of the tournament, among other_ importan_t things.

The delay caused him to return to Hogwarts much later then he expected, which made him decide after he finally arrived to have dinner before retiring to his thoughts. He didn't want to see Harry before he had the time to sort out everything in his head and was hoping that by the time he reached the Great Hall he would be gone.

And it seemed as if he would get his wish after all because here he was, accosted yet again. _I should have had Finny just bring me my supper, _he thought.

Dumbledore was brought back to the present situation when Bagman continued. "We have set the date Dumbledore and everyone else agrees it's this Saturday, no more delays."

"Your boy has one more day" Karkaroff groused "if he doesn't compete like he said he wouldn't then he will loss his magic." Karkaroff for all the world to see, looked gleeful at this prospect. He had argued and even got them all to agree to this weekend instead of next week, _who cares if the arrogant brat dies, he was living on borrowed time anyway_.

Dumbledore already knew of their decision, but wanting to calm the two men he decided to indulge their _concerns_. He looked at them both evenly, eyes twinkling "I get the impression that you both believe Harry won't be competing?"

"He said so himself Dumbledore, said to speak to you about it." Bagman was obviously agitated, _as one would be if their life depended on a certain someone winning a particular tournament._

Dumbledore had wondered about this briefly when Cornelius had mentioned what Harry had said when he spoke to him at the Ministry. He was certain that Harry knew that he knew- or suspected, what was going on with him, but he couldn't understand what he was playing at…could he be powerful enough to break the magical contract, after all magic was magic and the penalty for breaking the contract would be losing his magic, no matter how much there was.

"I will have a word with him, he has one more day to come to a decision. Then we may commence on Saturday, yes?" This was addressed to Karkaroff whose glee a moment ago was now gone and his usual sneer was in place, a bit subdued in Dumbledore's presence but there nevertheless.

"Now if you would both excuse me I would like to make it to dinner before it's over. Good eve gentlemen." Dumbledore then left them both and head to the Great Hall.

* * *

Argus Filch was a nasty, cantankerous and vindictive man.

The only child to his now deceased parents, one would think that he was well loved and cared for as a child but his parents saw him as a disgrace to the family, solely because he was born to two magical people but unable to perform magic himself.

He was basically the last surviving Filch as his parents didn't want to risk another failure and had left him on his own, practically abandoning him at a young age. Learning to fend for himself at such a tender age in a world that labeled him a squib made him the man he was today. The taunts, jeers and sneers had harden him up and made him hate the life he was given and the magicals he had to live around. He wasn't allowed proper schooling, but he had taught himself to read behind his parents back, and was treated like a house elf until he decided to run away when he was old enough.

He had often considered how different his life would have been if he was just like them, how better it would be- the prospect of going to school, meeting a girl and have children. But reality was much too harsh and with his inability to perform magic and the lack of family support, Argus Filch was at his last, mentally and physically, and had decided to end his misery when he was approached by an unassuming and quiet ugly kitten that had refused to leave his side.

She had saved him in many ways and brought him back from the demise he was going to enact on himself when she bond to him. He didn't even argue how it was possible, in fact he didn't even know that that was what had happened and it would take many years later for him to realize.

Things had begun to turn around for him after that, if one looked at it the way he did. He was asked by Albus Dumbledore to be caretaker of the illustrious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the previous caretaker retired, given his own room and free reign of the castle, it was his castle and he cared for it like he would his own child, if he had one, despite the brats that continuously cause trouble every day. With the help of his loyal familiar, Mrs. Norris, there was nothing he wasn't aware of, regardless of whether he could prove it or not. And even though he wasn't allowed to learn magic there was no law against him reading books which he loved to do when given the chance, therefore being in a place with a library as big as Hogwarts made him feel like a child in a candy shop.

He spent most of his free time locked in his room with books he had squirreled away from the library, after hours of course. If anyone had cared to ask they would have known that he knew a lot about magic, but no one ever did, everyone, well student mostly, ignored him and the professors only spoke to him when they were in need of something or the other. Thus he was left up to his own device which he had spent creating the one and only thing he could without using magic…potions.

This was unknown to the Hogwarts populace and he had created quite a number of potions that he had used to prank the brats, especially the more nastier ones and made it so that some other brat would be blamed for pulling the pranks. It thrilled him to give them their punishment after they were given detention.

But all these potions were child's play and a distraction to his most beloved- and hopefully ground breaking potion; he would be revered as the best potions master, better than Snape or even Slughorn after he revealed it.

Taking a confiscated invisibility cloak and swallowing one vial of his disillusion potion Filch tentatively head to the Great Hall from his office. He had already told Mrs. Norris to keep a watch over his office, to make her feel needed while he test the final batch of his potion.

It had taken him almost ten years to perfect.

The first batch was a disaster and had aged him at an accelerated rate physically before completely flushing out of his system and left him looking much older than he should.

The second batch had worked but the effect was only short lived making him start all over again to try and figure out the problem. After reviewing the ingredients he saw that the amount of dried fairy wings were not enough.

He never once thought of the life he was taking, they were animals after all. His potion was probably the cause for the decline of the fairy population in the Dark forest over the last decade.

Correcting the flaw, he was now confident that this would work and Argus Filch would be the most successful squib in the wizarding world, _then maybe Madam Pinch wouldn't be so uppity with him and finally allow him to snog her_, he though dreamily.

Making his way from his office to the Great Hall, as silently as he could manage, with the cloak in hand, he was sure that not even the portraits could hear and by the looks of it, see that he was there.

He was giddy with excitement and ready to return to his office to celebrate with Mrs. Norris when he saw the Potter brat and Granger bursting through the now in tact doors of the Great Hall whispering furiously as they pass him several feet away with not even a hint that they had seen him.

_These two,_ Filch though, were always up to something and maybe this time he could prove it while testing how long his potion could actually last._ They would get what's coming_ he smirked manically, now he could follow them undetected and bust them in the act, _they couldn't lie about whatever mischief they were up to now because he would be there to see exactly what they were doing_.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had arrived at the transfiguration class room sometime later and seeing that the door to McGonagall's office was wide open they entered, greeted her then sat down in the chairs she indicated in front her desk. .

The professor had left the Great Hall long before them and had started signing off on certain necessities that were needed to keep the school running, just to kill time before Harry and Hermione arrived.

"I am happy to see that you are well Mr. Potter," McGonagall began after they had settled. What she had heard from Poppy was correct, if she wasn't confident in herself she would have succumb to the urge to fidget, something that had not afflicted her since her youth.

With the way they were both looking at her she felt that the same thing had happened to Miss Granger as well, she just couldn't say for sure what it was.

"However," she continued with as much steel in her voice and her most sternness expression, "after everything that has happened do you both think it was wise for you to both disappear without informing anyone of your whereabouts? For all we knew something grave might have happened to you both." Her steely grey eyes focus on Hermione, "And you Miss Granger, I expected better from you. You have missed all your afternoon classes and had not seen fit to find me and inform me of either of your reason for being absent. I know Mr. Potter is your friend but whatever it was could have wait until after your classes. I see no plausible excuse for you both to have simple disappear."

The remorse and guilt she was expecting to see on the teens face was not present. Instead they both were staring back at her with blank expressions; she couldn't get a read on them. In fact the only impression she had of them was that they were dismissing _her_.

Instead of making her feel irritated at their aloofness she felt a flicker of something she hadn't felt in quite a long time, almost fifteen years to be exact. Fear towards someone was something that she had only associated with Voldemort.

Harry understood why she was dressing them down, they were still students after all, everything notwithstanding, and he could feel her genuine concern for them while she spoke. He knew that if this had happened before the Yule Ball he would be quivering in his chair but that Harry was no longer here anymore and even though he was still a student there was just something within him that wasn't going to allow her to speak to them like that.

"Professor McGonagall you are absolutely right, we weren't thinking about how our actions would have affected everyone else. I was the one that made Hermione absent from class, we had things to discuss that couldn't wait and we lost track of time."

"I apologize for our behavior professor," Hermione continued, apparently coming to the same conclusion as Harry, "and promise it won't happen again."

"We'll leave you to it then professor, good evening." Harry finished.

Their magic had spoken for them; there was no need to use harsh words.

They were both gone before McGonagall had her bearings.

Professor McGonagall sat in her chair behind her desk long after they left, _what just happened_?

She was double teamed and not the kind that usually occurred with the Weasley twins who were always joking around, no- she was seriously out maneuvered and put in her place, which she found hard to believe as neither student rose their voice or spoke to her condescendingly, they simple spoke and she was left out of her wits.

It would be long after they left that she realize that the finality of that tag team let down had prevented her questioning them about their whereabouts or of the mysterious occurrences with them and the castle, she didn't even give them _detention_.

Coming back to herself after awhile McGonagall felt that sliver of fear she felt earlier increase drastically in size. She rose from her desk, leaving her paper work and heading out the door with the intention to speak to the Headmaster immediately.

* * *

No one could be quiet sure of the effects that a possession would have on a host, these things were rarely detected because most wizards refuse to see what was right in front them, and the host would either die or become completely possessed by the malevolent spirit, therefore there was no documentation of the consequences of such occurrences.

Ginerva Weasley was one of the lucky ones to have survived such an occurrence and even though the matter was serious and required medical attention to check on any behavioral changes, she was not given any such help as she was _physically_ healthy, according to Mrs. Weasley anyways.

Thankfully there really wasn't anything wrong with her, no residual soul fragment and no alteration of personality, but if one should ask why she had the single-minded obsession that she did with one Harry Potter she could always blame it on her possession, right? And no one would count the fact that she was obsessed with him since she was five years old after her mum first bought those wonderful Harry Potter books for her and she began to imagine being Mrs. Ginerva Potter.

It was this obsession with everything Harry Potter, although she hid it well, that made her aware of the lie, or rather the convenient excuse, that Harry and Hermione had used to fool the rest of her house mates with at dinner. Other than the fact that she was a Weasley, and could arguable be the smartest of them all she thought, living in a house with six male siblings, especially the twins, made one an instant lie detector.

There wasn't any obvious indication to prove that Harry and Hermione were lying. In fact, it was as if there personality had changed as well as their looks because she couldn't get anything from them. Harry, who was such an open book to her was now as difficult to penetrate as the lower levels of Gringotts and Hermione, who think she could easily hide her feelings especially the fact that she loved Harry as more than a friend, was not swayed into opening up to her like she would have normally done when she used her soft, timid voice on her.

She just couldn't decipher them. And if she wasn't as observant as she was and had been watching them for over a year to know their gestures as if they were her own, she wouldn't have pick up on the lie that the rest of their house mates had accepted.

She had wanted to club Seamus for butting in when he did. None of them realized that Harry had only agreed with what was said.

It wasn't the truth.

But Harry's affirmation of the rumor was easily accepted by all so easily, _maybe it was his voice_, Ginny mused. His voice was now deep and soothing and had placated the group and garnered everyone's consensus.

Whatever had happened to Harry had made him the hottest man she had ever seen, Lockhart and Krum included. With that voice, his looks and assertiveness it seemed as if he had already grown up and the authority that he had exuded in the corridors earlier had made her cream her knickers while heading back to her classroom…as he had commanded.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had seen her watching them in the corridor, they were both holding hands, which _was_ very unusual for them, because everyone that knew Harry know that he doesn't openly show affection or touch anyone unless they initiated it like her mum would with her hugs, and even then he was awkward about it. But he was holding her hand and it almost seemed as if it was something he did regularly, like it was natural.

The only time he had let go of her was when Ludo Bagman was approaching them and had even whispered something into her ear before he did so.

_What was so special about her? _

She didn't even bother to put herself together like any normal teenage girl would do and she was a know it all, always butting into things that didn't concern her, mothering Harry and Ron as if they were her children. She had that same worried look at that time with a hint of fear for some reason that no one else had notice because they were all focused on Harry.

She had seen it then, Hermione was the same old bookworm in the corridor but now she was so..._beautiful, _she had to grudgingly admit.

She wasn't convinced it was a potion, she knew it wasn't. No potion could make someone so beautiful, but if it was, _Hermione was very smart after all_, she had to have it. If it could make Granger look like that then what would it do for her? Harry would instantly be in love with her and they could marry after she graduated from Hogwarts and live happily ever after.

The opening of the common room door caused Ginny to remember where she was, she didn't even realize that she was smiling until it dropped from her face at the sight of Harry and Hermione entering the room, still holding hands.

The teens made their way to the only available seat in the room, the couch in front the fireplace, and sat down. Their arrival had made all activity in the common room stop for a brief moment, but they ignored this expecting as much.

Ron rose from the game of wizard's chess he was playing with Dean Thomas by the window and went to stand before the couple.

Hermione saw him fidgeting and knew he had something to say so she scooted closer to Harry so he could sit down. She really didn't mind the closeness between her and Harry, if she could she would have sat in his lap which would have been good for him considering the disposition he was in, but they were keeping everything a secret right now so she had to restrain herself.

"Ah...Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier...at dinner." Ron was looking bashfully at Hermione. "It was just too much to take in, you know, and I suppose I didn't think before I opened my big mouth. Just like with Fleur." His eyes were down cast as he finished, fingers stapled, he was pensive and remorseful.

"And Harry," He lift his head tilting slightly to look around Hermione, "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend to you mate, its jus-" He couldn't continue.

How was he to tell them that he was jealous?

Growing up without much, even though he was well fed and loved, was always a sore point for him. He was one among seven and the last boy at that so everything he had was hand-me-downs, never anything new. It wasn't a big problem until he started Hogwarts, everyone knew what being a Weasley meant and most of the Slytherins never let him forget it.

Harry and Hermione were the only children for their parents, they got everything they wanted. Hermione's parents must be rich to afford Hogwarts, he knew how much muggle born had to pay- Percy told him once, and Harry was famous.

And yeah, sure he knew that Harry was living with the worst set of muggles ever but at least when he become of age he would have full access to all his family vaults.

But there was nothing for him, he had nothing. His family had nothing and no one expected him to amount to much.

Being associated with Harry was the only thing he had going for him, which was why he told all the other guys those lies, harmless little white lies of course, to make them not be as friendly with Harry as they would have wanted to be. He recognized what Harry was- a good guy and even if he didn't want attention somehow it always found him. Harry would never turn away anyone that needed his help or want to be a friend. So he had to do it, he had to make them stay away so he could be Harry's best mate and experience some of the glory and attention that Harry would always get.

Now if only he could get everyone to stop treating him like he was stupid.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was not stupid! A coward, definitely, but not stupid.

The changes that have occurred since the holidays, well since the announcement of the tournament- if he was being honest with himself, had caused Harry to drift away from him.

He was beyond angry when Harry's name had been called out as a champion, he couldn't believe Harry had not told him how he had got his name in the goblet so he could have add his name as well and had followed the rest of the school and not talk to Harry. The only problem with that was that Hermione had believed in Harry and she was probably the only one that stuck by him, which made her more of a friend to Harry.

He couldn't have that.

So he had made up with them, but with everything after the Ball up until now he realized that Harry and Hermione were still drifting away from him. And if that should happen how was he to get any praise from being one of the golden trio if he wasn't apart of said trio?

Or even tell Hermione that he liked her since the first time they met, especially now that she was so beautiful and sexy? His display with Fleur and then Hermione showed him that he didn't have the courage, or know how- which ever, to properly talk to a beautiful girl and right now Hermione was absolutely beautiful, _should have made my move before she started looking like this, at least then I could talk to her without thinking about how pretty her breast would be._

When they met in first year she was just an average girl to him, but later she had reminded him of his mum with her worrying and mothering, he really liked that, and the fact that he could argue back was a bonus. The constant arguing was a means for him to hide his true feelings and finding something that always irritates her was easy enough. Over the years his like for her had grown to something much more, he wouldn't call it love, but he knew that he definitely wanted to get in her knickers.

"I have always acted before thinking about what I'm going to do," he continued, "typical Gryffindor," he chuckled humorlessly, "but I promise to do better from now on."

Harry sensed that Ron was being truthful, although if he had read his mind he would have known the _why_ behind his truthfulness. Harry had already decided to forgive Ron and give him one more chance, the only chance he would have really, to change and maybe help him along the way with some of the other problems he had. Harry had observed that Ron could be insightful, when he wanted to be and this apology was one of those moments. But Harry didn't have the time right now to linger about. He had to get some rest before getting up back early and sort out his course of action with Hermione.

Standing from the couch Harry said, "We're good Ron," fringing a gigantic yawn he continued "But I'm knackered so I'm heading up, we can talk some more tomorrow." He gave Hermione a meaningful look before heading off to the boy's dorm.

Hermione turned to Ron after Harry disappeared up the stairs.

She knew what Harry was saying to her without him saying it, _get to bed we have planning to do later._ They had talked about meeting in the common room after everyone went to bed that night, on their way from McGonagall's office. Harry was still a bit worked up after their talk with the professor and she had decided to just sit in the common room for a while, just holding hands, so that he could calm down. She was hoping that no one would come to talk to them, but she should have known that that wasn't possible.

"Ron," she knew how much it took out of him to come apologize to them, after all everyone knew Ron had the emotional range of a tea spoon and with the sad look on his face she thought that Harry's departure was too abrupt with him, "thank you for the apology, that was very thoughtful of you." Hermione didn't realize that her concern made her voice sound soft and sultry. "I will hold you to that promise, so don't break it." She gave him a light hug and a kiss to the cheek, standing she said, "Now I'm off to bed as well I'll see you tomorrow all right?" She didn't wait for a reply, so she wouldn't have seen the expression on Ron's face or the way that expression was frozen on his unmoving body for the full ten minutes it took Ginny to walk over to him and slap it right off with a look of disgust on _her_ face.

* * *

After they got into bed it didn't take long for Harry or Hermione to fall asleep.

And it seemed to Hermione that only five minutes had passed before her alarm went off, waking her up for the meeting in the common room. By the time she was ready and heading down to the common room Harry was heading down as well but she made it first, waiting on him by one of the desk in the room, she decided to be playful and chastised him as soon as he came off the last step.

"What took you so long?"

Harry grinned, he had really missed waking up with her and he didn't think he could pretend for much longer.

"I went to freshen up."

Harry walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, she clung to him, trying to catch her breath after hitting his chest. Looking up into his face she saw the hunger in his eyes, his want and need for her was very obvious, and before she could voice a snarky retort to get him back on track, he dipped his head towards her ear causing her to inhale sharply as his lips began to trace it then suckle the lobe, followed by wet kisses on her neck and finally settling on her lips.

Hermione completely forgot what she was going to say and lost herself in the ecstasy that Harry's lips devouring hers had caused.

They were both lost,

tongue

heat

need

wet

Hermione was soaked; she couldn't get enough and wanted more, grinding her hips against Harry's hardness to get more friction.

He pulled away from her lips and began a slow descent down her neck to the valley between her breasts, pulling at her night gown to capture his prize, eliciting a deep moan from Hermione when his lips finally found purchase on her taut nipple. He sucked and pulled at it, twirling his tongue around then sucking back on it again.

Her sounds and the way she was grabbing on to his hair caused him to groan and rock into her, increasing his need for release and the urgency he felt to just bury himself deep inside her, which made him stop and caused her to cry out in protest that was short lived as she realized his intention.

He pushed her up against the back of a chair intending to free his throbbing cock and remove her knickers when a loud pop made them both froze.

Harry wiped his head around, looking to see if they were discovered but after a couple of seconds he realized that it was only the wood in the fireplace popping when a more subdued pop was heard again.

The distraction was enough to break Hermione out of her sex-with-Harry induced haze and made her think about what would have happened if someone had actually caught them.

She stood up straight and straightened out her clothes while turning to face Harry.

"Not the most perfect place." He shrugged at her, walking over to said fireplace, glaring at it, and dropped down into the couch.

"Or time, you knew what you were doing Harry Potter so don't play coy with me."

"It was worth a try." He looked up at her when she came over to stand in front of him and saw the telltale signs of Hermione getting angry. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were pursed so thin it almost looked like a straight line. He dragged her into his lap, of which she cried out at the unexpected movement. "If you keep on making that much noise you're gonna wake someone up." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her. She glared at him, still upset. "Look I'm sorry O.K, but I can't help wanting you."

His word and the way he was rubbing her back sooth her and had effectively calmed her down.

"I know and I want you too but we need to be careful and prepare before we do this again. The only reason why I'm not going out of my mind after our first time is because I know that I won't be pregnant, the bond didn't allow it. But that's just for the first time so we need to have some form of protection before we can do it again."

Harry stared off into the fireplace when she was finished.

"So no doing it in the common room then." He said nodding his head.

"Harry!" She made to get up out of his lap.

He held on to her, laughing heartily "I'm kidding, sorry, you were just so serious. I know and you're right as always. We'll…_I'll_ be good and be more careful next time."

She kissed his lips, "That's all I ask."

"So now let's get to what we actually came down here for in the first place." Playful Harry was gone. "But first," Harry rotated his hand in a circular motion, there was no sound afterwards, "now we can begin."

Hermione noted that Harry's privacy ward had somehow stopped all movement, save for them in the room, which she first thought was a bit excessive but after thinking about what they were going to discuss she found that it was appropriate.

"Dumbledore thinks that he made five horcrux, and the one unintentional one- me. He doesn't know there locations, save for the one at Riddle manor, a ring and he theorized that they were all some relic of the founders."

"So how do we find them and which one of the relics? Some of the founders had more than one and they could be anywhere, Rowena's diadem hasn't been seen in more than a century not to mention all the other items."

Hermione was right, it wasn't as if he could just snap his fingers and they would appear…that would be too easy. Yes- he was now King of the magical world and the most powerful wizard but as his _Magic_ had told him, he had to learn how to control the power he was given and until that was done then he really couldn't do anything.

"We need to start training Hermione. You know what to do and how to help me control my powers. Until I'm able to control it there is nothing I can do."

Hermione nod her head, "So when do you want to start?"

"Immediately…but this evening after dinner would be more practical, we could do a preliminary testing to see how much work I'll have to put into it in the Room of Requirement. Then practice early in the morning thereafter until I'm ready."

There was a lull in the conversation after that. Hermione was going over some of the techniques in her head to decide on what to start teaching him first when she remembered his conversation with Mr. Bagman.

"Harry, how are you getting out of the tournament?" She asked.

Harry was doing the same thing as her, planning. "I'm going to break the goblet." He answered her absentmindedly.

"You can't break it!" She exclaimed, breaking him out of his thoughts fully.

"What?"

"You said you were going to break the Goblet of Fire." She repeated to him.

"No not the goblet, the magical contract. I'm going to break it."

"You think you have enough control to do that, you could end up hurting someone."

"Well that is why my first lesson will be to completely see magic and not just have a feel for it like I do now, if I can see the magic I can break its hold on me."

"And you'll learn this tonight?" Hermione's brows were starting to furrow.

"Yes," Harry breathe deeply "you have to relax Hermione, no one will get hurt. Come on no more planning. You need to sleep."

Harry stood and placed her on her feet. Kissing her forehead lightly he then gentle guide her to the stairs leading to her dorm. "I meet you back here later, now go to bed." With a twist of his wrist he cancelled his privacy ward and head up to his dorm.

As Hermione climb the stairs she thought of how much worrying she have been doing since she came into the wizarding world, which was a lot, and despite what she know knew, when it concerned Harry, there was nothing that would stop her from worrying.

* * *

"He's still alive, My Lord." A trembling voice echoed in the small, dark and dank cave. "But he…" The man was obviously reluctant to relay this particular piece of information.

"Yes!"

"He said that he will not be competing in the tournament."

The silence that stretched on made the man cower in fear even more. He preferred the ranting and ravings of the Dark Lord, at least then he knew what to expect, but silence- no, silence was always terrible.

"So he has cowardly given up his magic, or is it that your information is no longer credible Wormtail?"

The snake-like hiss of the Dark Lord conveyed his displeasure in the news he had received.

"My…m…my Lord I speak the truth. He announced it in a corridor this afternoon, everyone one was there, Karkaroff, Crouch-"

"…Is not loyal to me! They're not here, you are."

The silence this time was deafening.

"He is of no use to me without his magic." There was a slight shuffling then Wormtail felt something heavy rap around his leg. He whimpered.

"You know he is important to my resurrection, don't you Wormtail."

"Y…y…ye…yes My Lord."

"Then bring him to me. Get him before the second task begins."

"But-"

"You will do as told!"

Wormtail could only imagine the grotesques looking face contorting its mouth to produce such a high pitched shriek but thinking of the actual body it was coming from Wormtail wasn't surprised it could wail so loud, which was also amplified by the echoing of the cave.

The body the Dark Lord now inhabited was one of many that was chosen because they would last for a while and not put up much of a fight.

Muggle women across London have been mourning the loss of their child for some time now.

"Get me Potter, Wormtail." Like the silence his whisper was far worse than his wail.

Wormtail immediately scurried out of the cave to do his master's bidding. How he was going to accomplish that would have to wait until inspiration hit him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Preparation

**Thank to everyone who has left a review, favorite-d, add or other wise view this story**.

**I am seeking a beta for this story, if you're interested please PM me.**

* * *

"Relax and let your mind become clear." Hermione spoke in a low soothing tone.

They had left the Great Hall not long after they arrived, consuming their dinner as fast as possible without looking like Ron in order to get to the Room of Requirement to try and see how far they would get with their training before bed.

"Let your mind become blank, try not to think of anything, release all your tension, and focus on your magic."

They were now seated on the floor, in the replica of the Gryffindor common room again.

She watched as Harry took slow deep breathes. He was supposed to find his core then the training would begin.

While she waited on Harry, she began to think about the events of the day so far.

She had met up with Harry in the common room to go to breakfast together and even though they were up late…or early, depending on how one would look at it, they were still early for breakfast.

And they were still the center of attention…no surprises there.

Harry was hoping to see Dumbledore but he was suspiciously absent, just like the previous night, along with the contingent of Ministry officials, Headmasters of Beaubaxton and Drumstang and a number of professors, specifically the heads of house.

Harry was curious about this, voicing his concern to Hermione who promptly lead them into a most-likely scenario for everyone's absence. This discussion made them completely ignore everyone around them, Ron included.

After a quick discussion where Hermione concluded that the absence of their professors was most likely due to Harry's announcement, they quickly left the Great Hall heading off to class. Harry accompanied Hermione to all the classes they shared on his schedule from the start of term, since he was no longer in the tournament, and sat at the back of each class that they did not share. Hermione found is disgruntle attitude at the end of these classes quiet amusing especially since he reminded her of one of her younger cousins throwing a tantrum.

The four heads of house were still absent by the end of the day. The head boy and girl took over in the absence of the professors, which meant they had an easy time in class and simply toke notes.

Harry had become quite proficient in his unique mood of travel which allowed them to move about the castle as quickly as possible and had the added bonus of avoiding mostly everyone throughout the day.

What stood out the most for them was the unexpected visit they had with the head house-elf of Hogwarts.

They had just entered and closed the door to the Room of Requirement after a quick dinner in the Great Hall when suddenly a gnarled looking house-elf appeared before them.

To say that Hermione was shocked by the conversation that followed would be an understatement.

"_I don't want you to over exert yourself tonight Harry, you need to be at your full energy level, or at least close to it for tomorrow," Hermione paused speculatively on her journey to the fireplace, then rushing on to say "just in case." She turned to look at Harry when there was no response from him after a while. _

_Harry was still standing by the closed door looking to his far left, his face void of any expression. _

_Hermione looked in that general direction and was surprised to see what she had to assume was a house-elf, practically lying on the floor from the deep bow he was in. _

_She had never seen one in real life before, although Harry had told her of his encounter with Dobby and she recognized this being for what it was because of her now extensive knowledge base. _

_Before she could move to stand beside Harry the elf started to speak from the floor. _

"_Your Majesties, my greatest apologies for encroaching on your precious time like this." His voice was deep and rattling but held a smoothness to it that spoke of years of practice pacifying violent confrontations. _

"_My name is Brilan and I am the head house-elf of Hogwarts." _

_He bowed down further to the floor, if that was even possible; it seemed as if he was trying to wedge himself into the miniscule cracks of the concrete floor. _

_Hermione thought that he might have broken something and had moved towards him to try and get him to stand up._

"_Please stand up; you do not have to bow to us." She said reaching out her hands to help him up. _

_The swiftness of his movement belied his old appearance and halted Hermione in her tracks when she saw the look on his face. His head had shot up from the floor, eyes bright and determined._

"_Not bow to you!" He proclaimed in a harsh whisper. "We must all bow to Your Majesties!" _

_His face had contorted into a look of extreme confusion and consternation. _

"_Your Majesties are here means that the world as we know it may come to an end." The last few words were barely above a whisper, but was amplified somehow that Hermione was able to hear him nevertheless. _

_Hermione looked over at Harry, his expression had not changed but now he was looking at her. She walked back to the door to stand beside him. _

"_Well," Hermione began seeing that Harry wasn't going to speak, "now that you have bowed you may stand up."_

"_Thank you, Your Majesty is as kind as I have heard." Brilan stood, once again with an agility of a young teen. He peeped at them with an air of patience now about him and quickly bowed his head. _

"_What purpose do you have for coming to see us Brilan?" Hermione asked him. _

"_Your Majesty it is my duty as the head elf of Hogwarts." _

"_Duty?" _

_Hermione looked to Harry, who shrugged, implying that he had no clue what the elf meant. _

"_What duty Brilan?" Hermione asked "You refer to us as Your Majesties but we are not your King and Queen." Hermione stated after awhile. _

_Brilan did not move for a long moment and when he did speak there was a touch of despondency in his voice. "I suppose no human would know or be alive to tell you." _

"_Tell us what?" Hermione asked after a lengthy pause. _

"_Your Majesties would not know about things of old and humans forget and twist up all the events. Every magical being served the first King, he was King for all, he was most powerful magical being, we was not forced to serve. Every being other than humans knew that he is King, we serve magic and magic chose him. Now magic chose you, we serve you, you are King and Queen." _

_Hermione's mind raced at Brilan's statement. There was so much she wanted to ask but she didn't know where to begin and her opportunity was lost as Brilan continued "Your Majesties, Brilan is here to pledge his and all Hogwarts' elf allegiance to you, we serve you now."_

_With that Brilan made another deep bow. _

_Harry had still yet to speak to any of them and Hermione came to the realization that he was leaving it up to her to handle the situation. She sighed in mild frustration, wanting to shout at Harry to say something but not wanting to do so in front of Brilan. _

_Looking from Harry to Brilan, still face planted on the floor, she realized that she had not responded to his last statement._

"_Brilan could you give us some time to talk this over."_

"_Of course Your Majesty. I expect nothing less. Do Your Majesties wish Brilan to do anything for you?"_

"_No Brilan tha…"_

"_Why do you speak like that?" Harry suddenly blurted out, interrupting Hermione._

_Brilan looked up, startled…and awed, at hearing Harry address him for the first time and Hermione really wanted to club him for his insensitivity._

_Looking back down quickly the house-elf responded meekly, "Not all house elf speak like Dobby Your Majesty." _

"_You know of my encounter with Dobby."_

_It wasn't a question but the elf replied with a yes. "Brilan was raised with High Elves; they are more human in appearance and manner. Their influence makes me what I am today."_

_Hermione couldn't help but wonder what difference there was but in the interest of time squirrel away that thought along with all the other thoughts she had for the past half hour for later when she was in bed._

_Seeing that Harry was finished with the house-elf Hermione said, "That is all for now Brilan, we will call on you when we're ready."_

"_Thank you Your Majesty" The elf was gone without a sound._

_Hermione turned to Harry a scowl on her face._

"_What?"_

"_You know what Harry Potter, but we don't have the time right at this moment to get into that now so sit down and let's begin."_

Hermione felt the shift in the atmosphere around her when Harry finally found his core. It had immediately brought her out of her thoughts and back to the matter at hand.

Looking at Harry, the only telltale sign that he was still alive was the gentle and almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest as he breathe.

It was now time to do her part, which was easy really compared to the larger scheme of things; Harry was going to have the hardest part to do. Hermione breathe in and out deeply, concentrating her magic to engulf Harry.

Moments later a likeness of Hermione was standing in a non-descript empty white room with only one door, no windows. Harry stood in the center of the room, a mild look of surprise on his face.

"This is my core right?' he asked.

Hermione grinned, "What did you expect?"

"Well… something spectacular."

Hermione cocked a brow, her lips thinning slightly.

"It's just that the last time I was here it was vast…and much more interesting." Harry rushed on.

Hermione placed a hand on her hip "So let me get this straight…are you saying Mr. Potter that I'm not interesting?"

"No…Yes…I mean no…" Harry clamped his mouth shut when he saw Hermione explode into a fit of laughter.

Harry couldn't help the smirk fighting its way onto his lips. "You got me okay; I will admit that I walked right into that one."

Harry couldn't resist the infectious way Hermione was laughing and soon he too was clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist especially looking at your face." Hermione hiccuped out trying to control her snorts.

They both took a moment to pull themselves together. Harry surveyed his surroundings once more; turning in his spot to look all around himself.

His confusion was evident as he asked "So what now, are you controlling this?" He spread his arms wide to indicate the room.

"No this is all you Harry. I'm only here as a guide and if need be a restraint."

"Restraint?"

"Yes."

It was now Harry's turn to cock a brow.

Hermione huffed exasperatedly. "If you loss control at anytime I will be here to stop you. The purpose of these training is to get you to the point where you won't need me to be here to stop you from destroying everything. I'm your balance."

"So couldn't we have done this physically and not… inside my head per say?"

"No, for you to gain control it had to be done like this. If we had learned occlumency it would have been something like this, you would have meditate then develop your defense. The only reason why I'm able to be with you here though is because of what we are to each other, our bond allowed it…otherwise no one else should be able to consciously be in your core with you, your mind possible but not your core."

She looked at him shrewdly, "But of course you knew all this already."

Nodding contemplatively in accent Harry walked to the center of the room, right in line with the door. Even though he knew the information, he was well aware that Hermione's character was as such that she had to elaborate; it was one of the things that endeared him to her. "So you're basically here to neutralize me?" He quarried after seeming to come to his own conclusion of their situation.

"Yes, pretty much." She replied.

"Brilliant, let's get started then."

Hermione walked towards the door but turned back to look at him a couple feet away. "I don't know exactly what is behind this door and I won't know until I open it. What should happen is that you'll be given a series of test depending on what your magic think you can handle and after you have successfully mastered those test it will lead up to the final challenge which will be harder than anything you can imaging. But since it's your first time there is no need to worry, this should be easy and we'll be out of here in no time to complete our assignments before bed."

Hermione gave him a few minutes to absorb what she said before asking "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He replied with a curt nod.

Hermione turned to the door opening one hand, palm up, to which a key suddenly appeared. She inserted the key, unlocking the door, which swung towards her the moment the latch was released. Her swift reaction prevented the door from slamming into her.

At her position on the floor in the corner to the left of the door she saw three cloaked figures enter the room, the hoods of their cloaks concealing their identity. The cloaks were black, red and white; they were about Harry's height, hard to tell precisely from the hoods covering their head, but their general outline made them seem so.

They went to stand in front of Harry, the silent standoff coming to an abrupt halt when they swiftly, and in unison, flipped the hoods off their head.

Hermione gaped when she saw the unruly shock of black hair from each cloaked figure and she instantly knew what was going to happen.

She grimaced, thinking why Harry would need to master the final stage of his training first instead of preparing for this confrontation. The situation was bad if he had to gain control so rapidly, and the outcome would be dire if he was unable to master his emotions. If he failed to win this confrontation then that was it, there was no second chances, he has to subdue his emotions thereby mastering his control or he would forever be a slave to his emotions and the potential harm to the magical world instead of the savior.

"Everything had to be difficult when it comes to Harry bleeding Potter." Hermione muttered under breath.

The worst of it was that she couldn't even explain to Harry now what was going on, she wasn't allowed. All she could do was watch as Harry battle alone and hope that her powers would not be needed.

She was so transfixed by the battle that was about to commence that she forgot that she was still on the floor. She watched as Harry was circled by himself, essential, and the inevitable confrontation occurred. Harry, the real Harry, stood stock still while Merlin knew what his emotions were taunting him with. She couldn't hear what was being said, it was as if they were in a bubble, but she could image that it was not pleasant.

Hermione cringed while thinking of all the possible memories of Harry's past that were being hurled at him. The death of his parents for one would be especially painful to relive, or in this case see for the first time, as he was just a baby when it had occurred so he couldn't have remembered every detail of that night, if any.

And then there were his relatives.

She got the impression that Harry, although a celebrity in the magical world was not so highly regarded when he returned to his family home in the summer. He has never openly speak to her about what happened to him before Hogwarts or in the summer when they were on holiday and she knew that he was embarrassed by whatever was going on. But she wasn't blind, she saw how undernourished Harry was and for someone who was suppose to be rich the clothes he wore was downright ridiculous. However to preserve his pride and hoping that he would trust her enough to tell her himself she kept quiet and didn't push him for information.

At these thoughts Hermione was now wound up tight, poised and ready to strike if the situation became out of control but so far the stance by all four Harry's had not changed. Each cloaked figure were still circling Harry, whose expression was so glacial it made her shuddered. Time seemed infinite as she sat and watch them continue in this manner. She was afraid that if she took her eyes off them that something would happen to Harry and she wouldn't be able to react quickly, but she was getting tired she could now feel a slight strain on her magic which was alarming considering that she did not know how much longer she had to wait. But as soon as she thought this she saw a slight shift in Harry's, the real Harry, facial expression. On further inspection she saw that Harry was almost smirking. It was striking and relieving all at once and made her jump to her feet in anticipation. Harry had won, she knew this, and as soon as she had the thought she saw the cloaked Harry's starting to dissolve into her Harry.

It seemed like forever before the last bellowing cloak disappear and Hermione sprinted into Harry's arms.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione held on to him as tightly as she could. "I didn't know, honestly, I wouldn't have allowed this if I had known. The-"

"Shh Hermione, I know and its okay, we're okay."

"Okay." Hermione looked up at him to decipher if he really was okay and seeing the simple smile on his face as he looked down on her she knew that he was telling the truth. "So what happened then?" She asked pulling away from him but still in his embrace.

Harry removed one of his hands from around her waist to scratch the back of his head, looking ahead but not at her. He seemed a bit uncomfortable and Hermione winced in understanding. "It's okay you don't have to tell me." She said in a small voice.

"No." He jerked his eyes back to her. "I am going to tell you but not here. It will be a long story and we can't stay here anymore."

Hermione's smile was brilliant as she beamed at Harry. He was finally going to talk to her about his personal life and she felt that the bond between them would strengthen even more with this discussion.

"I'll see you on the other side." She said giving Harry a quick kiss.

Blinking rapidly a couple of times helped to refocus her eyes and she found Harry staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Hermione." He whispered and before she could ask what for, Harry had leaned forward and kissed her.

She was surprised but quickly responded which cause Harry to smile against her lips. He deepened the kiss, grasping onto the back of her neck which effectively pulled her to him. Hermione moaned as the sudden need to feel him inside her steadily rise with the urgency of his kiss.

Harry abruptly broke away from her, panting deeply.

"I need you now." He growled possessively while he traced the outline of her ear with his tongue.

She couldn't respond. There were so many emotions, it was too much. She had to think, reason out the intensity of their need for each other that was too much, too fast.

"Please don't deny me Mione."

Harry's pleading brought her attention back to him and the look on his face when he lift his head to look in her eyes made her realize that this was right. She was thinking too much, they were married by magic after all and the bond they shared means that they couldn't intentionally leave each other, that would just hurt too much.

Her focus went to his dark green emerald eyes and there she saw all the love, devotion, trust and reverence that Harry felt for her, which she mirrored back at him making the bond pulse as she accepted him.

Words were not needed at this point as their emotions flowed uninhibited between them.

She attacked Harry making him groan in pleasure while their magic created the perfect setting for them. Their lovemaking was slow this time and culminated in the most satisfying climax she had yet to experience.

Hermione sighed as her pleasure slowly ebbed and turn to look at a still panting Harry lying on his back beside her.

"I hope you know that your distraction technique, although very enjoyable, was not effective."

Harry clutched while he turned to look at her. "I know, but it was worth a try."

Hermione smirked, and then snuggled into him. She was feeling very tired and only want to fall asleep right then and there. "Can we stay here for tonight? I do not think I can leave you right now."

"We can do anything you want my beautiful wife" Harry purred "but what about those assignments you wanted to get to."

Hermione's sleep laden mind got a sudden kick from his teasing. "There are more important things for us to discuss." She said covering up a yawn.

Harry gaped in mock shock "More important things than completing school work! Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?"

Hermione glared and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Harry laughed while trying to catch her hand before she could hit him again.

They struggled a bit, trying to one up each other. But Hermione was spent from their earlier activities and relented when Harry pinned both her arms above her head. Looking up at him and seeing the carefree and joyous expression on his face made her wish that they could stay right where they were forever. She wished he really didn't have to participate in the tournament tomorrow and despite is overly confident attitude towards the whole thing she still wasn't sure if he could break the magically contract. Although she knew theoretically that his magical prowess was far superior to any living being right now, sometimes action just speaks louder than words.

She smiled at him as he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead, breaking her from her thoughts and releasing her arms, moving to cuddle her from behind.

"You have a big day tomorrow." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Let's get some rest."

Harry propped himself up on his hand to look in her face. "You're not going to demand to know what happened, you're not worried about tomorrow?"

Hermione tried to stifle a yawn "No, I trust you. Good night Harry" she slurred.

She never had the chance to hear his response as she was out before his name completely left her lips.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
